Connect the dots
by Brucas-causelivingsnotenough
Summary: Lucas Scott is desperate to be the captain of the Tree Hill Ravens, so desperate that he takes on a bet involving the mysterious cheer captain, Brooke Davis.
1. Fluorescent Adolescent

Beep Beep.

Lucas Scott untangled himself from his bed sheets at the sound of his alarm and groaned. With a loud sigh he forced himself to sit upright. He clumsily got out of his bed and walked over to his mirror. _Looking good Scott,_ he smirked to himself.

He dressed quickly and with a quick ruffle of the hair and another glance in the mirror he sauntered into the Scott kitchen to find his brother and father sat at the breakfast bar.

"Morning Lucas, how was your sleep?" his mother, Karen asked as she entered the room, he grunted in reply before pouring himself some cornflakes.

"It's a big day for you today son, finally becoming the captain of the Tree Hill Ravens," Dan beamed as he turned to face his son, looking up from his paper. Lucas grunted in reply once again as he grabbed the milk out of the fridge.

"Son, I'd appreciate it if you spoke to your mother and I rather than acting like a caveman,"

"Whatever." Lucas sighed as he headed towards the front door.

"Lucas," Karen called, "Lucas your breakfast!"

"Not hungry," he murmured as he left the house and jumped in his car. He put the keys in the engine and looked up as he ignited the car to see his brother running over and jumping in.

"Picking up Haley?" Lucas chuckled, referring to his brothers long term girlfriend, Nathan nodded in reply and Lucas reversed out of the drive.

* * *

"So, today we find out who get the captains band," Haley smiled as the parked up at the school, Nathan smiled at her and Lucas shrugged.

"I'll be captain, there's no doubt about that," he smirked as he locked the car and they headed into the main building, passing many familiar faces.

"Whitey will probably want to speak to us first thing before class," Nathan sighed as it meant leaving his girlfriend as their paths split different ways. "I'll catch you up at second period," he smiled and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, he then headed off with his older brother.

"I can't wait to see Felix's face," Lucas grinned as they headed towards the gym, a big smile plastered on his face. He owned this school and he knew it, being captain of the basketball team would only cement his place at the top.

"Oh man, me neither, I reckon he may even cry," Nathan grinned as they swung open the big double doors to reveal the cheerleaders practicing. "God, they're here early," Nathan pointed out.

"That's Brooke Davis all over though, working her team into the ground," Lucas chuckled as he admired the head cheerleader as she laid into her squad. Shouting improvements that needed to made and fast.

None of the other Ravens players had showed up at the gym just yet so the boys decided to take a seat on the front row and talk about tactics for the season and how to rub it in Felix's face when he did show.

* * *

Brooke paid little attention as two of the basketball players entered the gym, although unfortunately for her most of her team did, apart from her loyal friend Peyton Sawyer. She yelled at the team and they all quickly jumped back into formation.

"I know that not many of you have been keeping fit this summer and therefore does not give you a right to slack," Peyton gave her a smile of encouragement.

"But Brooke, we've been here since 7am, can't we have a break?" Teresa begged her captain with pleading eyes.

"You may only, and I meant it, have a break when you can do this." Brooke smiled as Peyton hit the play button and MGMT's kids came on.

Brooke slowly began to move herself into the middle of the hall, perfectly in time with beat; all eyes in the gym were now on her. _And she was going to remind them why she was the captain. _She began to move her body in ways the others couldn't imagine. Capturing the attention of all the basketball players that were entering the gym, not that she noticed. She was completely lost in the music, and she loved it.

Her body began to snake to the right before she sent her foot flying in the air, she followed up with flips that a gymnast would be jealous off. She finished off with moves that made some of the younger boys blush as they stood at her, staring.

This hadn't even bothered the dancer, she'd barely even noticed. For all she knew she was alone in the gym practising like she did at home. Perfecting a move till she got it right. Peyton often told her that she was becoming obsessive but Brooke already knew this. Cheering was her soul mate. Her life had left her asking many questions and the dance gave her the answer.

Her body spiralled round as perfectly as a professional, the music began to die out and Brooke faced the part she hated, the end of a song. When she was left alone feeling empty until the next song would start up.

"Ahem," Whitey Durham coughed as he entered the room, breaking the spell that seemed to have them all captivated. Brooke gave an apologetic smile before heading to the other side of the gym to carry on working on their routine.

* * *

Whitey grouped the Ravens in a circle and stood in the middle addressing them all yet no one in particular.

"You all know that today is the start of a fresh season, I am to pick a new captain to hopefully lead this squad to its first championship in many years." Lucas grinned at Nathan across the group. "You all are ready to receive my answer today, but you will not." The group cast looks of doubt at one another. "Today I have decided that it is you that will decide your leaders; I want you to decide it amongst yourselves. The candidates are Lucas Scott and Felix Taggaro. Until then we play with two joint captains. You're dismissed."

The team split quickly, all of the members looking unsure about how a decision was going to be made; everyone knew that Lucas Scott and Felix Taggaro didn't mix.

"I cannot believe this, Whitey has only done this because of Dan," Lucas cursed to Nathan, "I should be captain, I deserve that spot! I'm the best player, I get the girls, all I needed was that captain's band!"

"Calm down, I'm sure you'll get it,"

"No, I won't. Whitey doesn't want Dan's son to get it! That's what this is about; Dad is going to kick off big style at this," Lucas sighed.

"Don't worry about it man, we'll go to some party and you can get wasted and pull someone, that'll cheer you up," Nathan grinned, causing Lucas to scowl at him. The grin stayed on his face until he saw the boy towering over his brother.

"What do you want Felix?" Nathan growled defensively.

"I just wanted to see how my partner over here was doing..." Felix chuckled.

"Just fine thanks, now how about we sort this out, I'll let you have that girl I stole from you if you give me my captain spot..." Lucas spat, referring to Felix's recent fling who Lucas had kissed a while back at a party.

"No, no girl will settle this," Felix smirked, "Actually, okay, I know just the girl to settle this." Lucas followed his gaze to the cheerleaders. He looked at Felix while wearing a confused expression.

"So you reckon you can get with any girl?" Felix grinned.

"Easy." Lucas laughed. _He knew he could get with any girl._

"Then I have just the girl for you, you sleep with her I'll give you your stupid captain spot." Felix laughed.

"Who would that be?"

"Brooke Davis." He smirked and walked off, leaving Lucas behind staring intently at the girl.


	2. No Kind Words

**Hey guys!**

**I really didn't expect you to love the story as it was my first fanfic so i thought i'd upload quickly! I hope you still like the story!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

* * *

"Brooke Davis? Huh," Nathan grinned at his brother, "This should be easy for you, I mean she's the head cheerleader, you're going to be the captain of the basketball team."

"Felix is up to something, I can tell," Lucas chuckled, wary of his rival.

"What can he possibly be up to? All you need to do is have sex with the biggest slag around this place!" Nathan exclaimed.

"Hmm, I see you're point!" Lucas laughed.

"But on the offhand I think you should probably get her checked for diseases first," Nathan laughed to himself; he then caught his girlfriends eye and quickly pulled Lucas close. "Do not mention this to Haley please, she will not be happy with me, please, Luke just agree she's coming over here?"

"Whatever man," Lucas laughed leaning back away from his younger and shorter brother.

"What are you two bitching about this early in the morning?" Haley laughed at the brothers.

"History homework," Nathan spat out in his best attempt to lie, Haley just smiled at him before sitting herself down in a seat next to them.

"So how are you doing captain?" Haley laughed, hitting Lucas lightly on the arm, forcing him to turn his eyes away from his target and onto the pretty, light-haired girl beside him.

"Well, there's been a complication, but don't you let that bother you bookworm," he grinned, looking around once again for the cheerleader. He saw her stood over at the water fountain by herself, he saw his chance and excused himself from his friends and made his way over.

* * *

She was casually bent over, her bag propped up against the wall as she took a drink. Lucas lent against the wall next to her, pretending to queue for the fountain.

"Hey," he smiled, hoping that she'd turn and realise who it was and fall at his feet. Instead she ignored him, not even stopping the flow of water to reply. This irritated the hell out of Lucas. "Erm, hello?" he tried again. Failing as she refused to acknowledge his presence.

She took her finger of the silver button and the running water gradually came to a stop, she stood up and bent down to pick up her bag. Lucas watched her walk away while he took a gulp of cold water; he turned to see Felix glaring at him from across the quad. This angered him enough to make him chase after the brunette in the short skirt.

"Excuse me," he sighed as he gradually caught up with her, holding her elbow to get her to turn to face him. She didn't look at happy at the physical contact.

"What?" She sighed, knowing that the boy was about to waste her time.

"I'm Lucas Scott..."

"I know who you are," she cut him short, trying to end the conversation there; she began to turn but found him reaching out for him again. "What do you want?"

"There's a party tonight at my friends beach house, it's going to pretty wild. But I guess a pretty girl such as yourself has already heard about it?" He laughed, running his hand through her hair, tensing his arm muscles to make them seem bigger.

"I don't do parties." Brooke answered curtly, putting her hand on her hip to show him that she would rather not be having this conversation.

"Well, I was wondering if you would attend this party with me? I'll pick you up at 8." He smirked and turned away from her, walking in his usual swagger.

"No," she said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"What?" he exclaimed, shocked at being rejected for the first time in his dating history.

"I said no, I will not to be attending tonight and I certainly will not be attending with you," Brooke spoke politely but with a smug look plastered across her face.

"Why not?" Lucas asked, outraged.

"I have to bath my pet fish." She answered sarcastically as she turned her back and walked away from him for good.

* * *

"Hey, did you have a good day?" Peyton yelled as Brooke entered the house that the girls shared.

"Eventful," Brooke sighed as she sat down at their kitchen table, pouring herself some coke into a glass, she offered Peyton one who declined with a shake of her head. "Lucas Scott asked me to go to a party with him tonight," she explained, answering the question that Peyton's face expression was asking her.

"What did you say?" Peyton smirked, hating on the boy she barely knew.

"I told him I had to bath my fish," Brooke giggled to her best friend, her Peyton. Good old reliable Peyton.

"Original," Peyton chuckled.

"I was either going to go with that or I have to walk my pet snake," Brooke laughed as Peyton slung her arm round her, pulling her in for a hug.

"We could go you know," Peyton gave Brooke a sly smile.

"Go to the party?" Brooke asked, shocked that her friend would suggest such a thing. She'd always thought she'd known Peyton, better than she'd ever known herself. The two had been friends from birth and were never without the other. They gave each other a comfort that you can only gain from that sort of unconditional love. But Brooke would never have predicted Peyton to say something like that, to suggest that they attend a party with the rest of their peers.

"Yeah, I guess it could be fun," Peyton smiled. "It is the first of the year, if we don't like we could just come straight home and we'd stick together."

"I guess," Brooke sighed, knowing that this probably wasn't the greatest idea.

* * *

"God it's loud in here," Haley sighed, only agreeing to come to this party so she could bat all the other girls away from her man.

"I promise we'll leave soon, I just told Tim I'd come for a while to cheer him up," Nathan smiled as he and Haley went to get themselves some drinks before finding a seat on the sofas. As Lucas entered the party behind the two of them he headed straight to the dance floor, curious to see which one of the girls there tonight was going to take his attention away from Brooke and the bet.

Lucas stood there stunned, not expecting to see the girl that rejected him so bitterly stood in the middle of the room. He looked around for Nathan or Haley but found himself surrounded by people greeting him and talking to him about the basketball team. Amongst these people he saw Felix smirking at him, he knew that'd seen the earlier scene between Brooke and Lucas and he could guess that he was looking for round two.

Lucas excused himself from the group and made his way over to his enemy, knowing that if he didn't tackle this immediately then Felix would just continue to taunt him for days.

"Wipe that look of your face," Lucas laughed.

"I just wish I'd taken a picture of yours earlier, embarrassment or what. Rejected by Queen Whore." Felix chuckled to himself, winding Lucas up.

"Rejected? If I was rejected why did she turn up at the party that I invited her to?" Lucas smirked, looking over to Brooke. She wasn't hard to spot, her body moving in a way that nobody else's was capable of.

"She showed up alone Scott," Felix spat.

"I told her to meet me here, god, if I'd have picked her up she may get attached." Lucas laughed, shuddering at the thought of having a girl needing him. He'd been stalked before and he knew it wasn't pretty. "Anyway, I'm off to get laid, see you."

Lucas was dancing close to her, planning how to make his move on the brunette. After five minutes of dancing with other girls he decided to just wing it. He found himself opposite her at the start of the new song.

_Girl please excuse me if I'm coming on too strong  
But tonight is the night that we can really let go._

Lucas began to dance in an awkward fashion; a well practiced technique that he knew would work with her. He began to move closer to her, keeping the dated moves flowing. He noticed that she'd stopped dancing and was laughing at him, except it was more like she was laughing with him. He carried on until his body was centimetres away from hers. And that's when she began to dance.

_So he knew how to dance _Brooke thought as she slowly began to move her hips, she saw the way his eyes began to gaze at her legs. She then closed the gap between them, pulling him closer to her by his shirt. She wanted to be in control of this dance and so she was going to be. She slowly began to feel herself lose control, she felt herself pressing against him in ways she hadn't intend but it gave her a smirk on his face.

_Wow. _He had not expected her to dance with him like this, he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his head screwed on his shoulders. He was currently praising Felix for helping him to notice this girl, for helping have the best lay of his life most likely. He slowly moved his hand down her sides, noticing how perfect her curves were. He began to tug on her top before slipping his hand underneath onto a bit of bear skin.

"Brooke," he heard someone call her. He looked down to see what she was going to do but she was already gone. In the blink of an eye Brooke Davis had left him on the dance floor, alone.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I have a rough idea of where the story is heading but i'd love to hear your opinions so please please please review!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Talk You Down

**Hey Guys! **

**Thanks for the reviews once again! I don't really like this chapter that much but i hope you're happy with it! I'll try to update soon as i have the rough outline for chapter 4 already! **

**Thanks again!**

* * *

The blonde teenager groaned as he awoke, he was wrapped in a towel lying on his back in a bathroom. He stretched and smacked his head on the top, at this point the hangover hit. He sat up, his head banging.

"Feeling rough?" A voice mocked him, he turned quickly to see who it was and moaned as his head didn't handle the speed well. He nodded as he took in the sight of his brother and Haley sat on the floor near him laughing. "Well you better get up quick, got to get to school buddy!" Nathan smiled patting his brother on the back as the two of them went to finish getting ready themselves.

Lucas took a step to get out of the bath and fell with a loud clatter; he heard shouts from downstairs and then footsteps on the stairs.

"Lucas, are you okay son?" Dan asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, yeah," Lucas tried to wave him off, but it took a lot more than that to deceive Dan Scott. His father came closer, resting his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Have you been drinking?" Dan spat out, shaking the boy slightly. Outraged that Lucas would think to do such a thing on a school night. Lucas gave Dan the perfect answer as on the final shake Lucas fell down and threw up all over Dan's trouser leg.

* * *

"How you hanging in there?" Nathan asked as the three of them arrived at college, Dan had been tempted to ground Lucas but remembering it was a game night he had forced his son to go to school so that he was still eligible to play in the evening's game.

"Better now," Lucas sighed, "Still got the problem of Brooke Davis hanging over my head." Nathan laughed at his answer but then silenced him with a look, reminding him they were in Haley's presence

"Brooke Davis?" Haley asked, glancing at Lucas.

"Oh yeah, I was dancing with her last night and she just disappeared on me," he shrugged, trying to come up with something that wasn't all a lie.

"Oh, that Peyton dragged her off somewhere I think," Haley began, although Lucas had stopped paying attention because his victim had just come into his view, wearing a very short skirt.

* * *

"So, remind me why you dragged me off last night?" Brooke joked with Peyton as she began to put some of her books in her locker. Peyton sighed and leant against the neighbouring locker.

"Jake,"

"Jake? Where's Jake?" Brooke asked, spinning round to try and find the boy who broke her other half's heart.

"No, Jake was there last night," Peyton corrected her.

"Oh, Yeah I see why we got out of their now," Brooke smiled. A genuine smile as she made eye contact with Peyton, she could see that she was still hurting from all the drama that had happened back then.

"And I needed to pull you away from Lucas!" Peyton smirked, laughing at her best friend as she tried to lighten up the subject. She remembered Brooke's look of disappoint as she had realised her grinding session was to be cut short.

"It was not like that! You know how I lose my surroundings when I dance, he could've been anyone, anything. It wouldn't have mattered to me!" Brooke barked in defence.

"Okay, okay, retract the claws , no need to get so defensive now is there," she laughed and looped her arm through the brunettes, steering her in the direction of her first class.

* * *

"Davis," Lucas smiled as he walked past her on his way to his next lesson, he was walking alone and had smirked when he had seen her approaching.

"And you are?" Brooke laughed, taking a step to the side to walk around the boy.

"You know very well who I am," Lucas chuckled with a smug look on his face, taking a step towards her so that she could feel his breathe on her face when he spoke.

"I was trying to forget," Brooke sighed, resting her hand on her hip. A clear sign that she wasn't interesting in anything that he had to say to her.

"You didn't seem to be trying to forget me last night," Lucas chuckled as he walked round her and towards class. He heard her sigh as he took the first couple of steps away from her, deciding he wasn't done he turned back around. "Anyway, I hope your fish enjoyed its bath."

* * *

"Scott, Taggaro." Coach Whitey Durham yelled both of his star players

over during their lunchtime practice session. "Can one of you please tell me why both of my star players are playing like girls?"

"Sorry coach," they both mumbled together and were about to return to their team mates but Whitey started up again.

"You had both better get in shape for tonight's game, because I have no problem benching either of you." Whitey yelled, "Suicides now!"

"Shame you can't handle your drink Scott," Felix smirked, shooting a ball at the net and watching as it rebounded. Lucas laughed and caught his ball as it bounced back. He shot the ball and it sailed through the net easily.

"Shame you can't score right Felix?" Lucas grinned, looking up to notice the cheerleaders entering the gym. She stood out from the rest of them, even making a simple walk look like a dance move. Felix caught on to where he was looking and gave out a sly laugh.

"Shame you haven't scored yet right Captain?" he said, sarcasm dripping from his mouth. Lucas snarled at him, irritated that he hadn't beaten Felix yet. He looked over at Brooke again who was once again pretending that he didn't exist.

* * *

"So that was a heated conversation?" Nathan laughed in the locker room as they began to get changed out of their training kit.

"What? The one with Felix?" Lucas chuckled as he began to button up his shirt.

"Scott!" A loud voice yelled, the two looked up when they heard the door bang as Whitey Durham stormed into the room. They both gave a look of confusion, wondering which of the brothers had caused this rage.

"Yes?" Lucas answered, figuring it would've been him. Although not being able to place what he could've possibly done to infuriate his coach.

"Not you, you!" he pointed at Nathan who gave a nervous chuckle, he was never the one to get in trouble with any of his teachers.

"Your girlfriend has been waiting outside my office for a good twenty minutes now; this is a boy's gym for crying out loud. Not a family planning clinic!"Whitey muttered. Lucas gave out a small chuckle as Nathan allowed some of the colour to return to his cheeks.

"See you later Luke," he murmured as he made his way out of the gym with the old man. Lucas carried on buttoning up his shirt when he heard a familiar giggle coming from down the hall. He gave a slight laugh and quickly took his shirt off. Peeking his head round the door to make sure that it was his favourite cheerleader.

"Following me now?" he laughed, trying to keep the conversation away from an argument when Brooke approached with a girl he'd been with a few times, Bevin.

"Keep dreaming," Brooke rolled her eyes, trying not to look at his body that he'd put on display. Clearly that had been his aim. Unfortunately Bevin wasn't as caring and sat and stared at the teenager's abs.

"Maybe I will," he smirked as he slowly gave her the look over, starting at her legs and ending up looking into her eyes.

"Well stop, cause your dream version of me isn't interested in you either," she smirked, happy to have the upper hand between them once again.

"We'll see about that tonight," Lucas winked as he went back inside the changing room and brought out his shirt, slowly fastening it up to Bevin's disappointment.

"Tonight will be no different to every other night you spend wishing," Brooke began to walk away, swaying her hips from side to side with a smug look on her face.

"Oh yeah, well tonight's game night. Anything can happen on a game night."

* * *

**So i hope it doesn't dissapoint! Let me know though!**

**The more reviews the quicker the update! Promise!**


	4. Nice Guys

_Sorry that the update was a little slower than the others! I'm determined not to become a slow updater and aim to do it every couple of days! Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter Guys! I'll warn you now that this chapter is slightly different from the others as i wanted to write something a little deeper, so all feedback would be appreciated! Good and bad! Oh and just to clear up any confusion - Nathan and Lucas are brothers, Dan and Karen are married. Dan is still an ass as always as well (: If you have any more questions let me know!_

_Thanks guys :D_

* * *

It was a typical Friday night; the whole of Tree Hill had showed up to attend the first game of the season, the build up to this night had been going on all summer. The fans were screaming from the stands as Lucas Scott had slammed the ball through the hoop, smirking from ear to ear. The atmosphere in the gym was electric and the Ravens were taking advantage of that, satisfied to hear the irregular beat of the ball hitting the floor before one of them would shoot.

Their coach Whitey Durham stood on the sidelines beaming, this year he knew that he would win the state championship. The only underlying issue with this team was the backroom bitching that seemed to go on, he was just thankful that Lucas and Felix could put apart their differences and play together – which he noted that they happened to do so well.

"Taggaro," Lucas yelled, demanding the ball from his teammate, Felix didn't look up to Lucas but quickly sent him a low ball which ended up with another three points on the scoreboard. The boys acknowledged each other with a small nod before running back to defend.

After he had ran back to cover he sneaked a look up to the cheerleaders, letting his eyes linger briefly on Brooke. He grinned to himself, knowing that tonight he would probably be able to close the deal and become captain of the Ravens. _Maybe if I do that he'll leave me alone_, Lucas thought, looking up into the stands where his beloved father was sat. Lucas hated the way he drove him, trying to relive his own life through the teenager. It had always angered Lucas, he quickly snapped himself away from his thoughts and back to his current objective. To humiliate the other team.

Just as Lucas was beginning to get back into the game and away from his thoughts the referee blew his whistle, indicating a brief time out to be called by both of the teams. Lucas followed his brother into the changing rooms, waiting for the half time lecture from Whitey to come about how some of the passes were sloppy and how he needed to get his head back in the game. The same as all of the previous half time talks they had ever had.

"Boys," Whitey greeted as he walked in after the team, they all stood from the benches to listen to what the old man had to say. "I have something to announce to everyone, but I thought first to announce it to the ones..." Whitey choked, Nathan sent Lucas a worried glance, he knew that despite the amount that Lucas bitched he was infact close to their coach, if anyone knew about this then it wouldb Lucas. Lucas shook his head slowly before looking back at the old man. "Boys, this is our last year to prove that this team has what it takes to go all of the way, this is our last year to show that this team are the champions that I know you all to be individually."

Lucas shot a look at Felix, wondering if he knew why his coach was getting sentimental – they only ever knew Whitey to be hard on them. To demand better of them because he knew the potential each of them had. "As this is our last year boys, it's also to be my last year – as a Raven, as a coach and as the man that I am." The concerned look on the boys faces grew worse as they all gathered around Whitey. "Boys, yesterday I went to the doctor and, well, it looks like I ain't going to be getting any better."

"Coach," Lucas's eyes widened.

"The cancer, the cancer is terminal." Whitey sighed before breaking out into sobs; most of the teams eyes had filled up, some of them had already began to spill.

"Now, I don't want you to go thinking that this means I'll take it easy on you boys! We're going to win this year boys! And I'm still going to be demanding suicides left right and centre! I'm not having no slacking!" He chuckled, the boys laughed with him before he turned and left the changing room, leaving it quiet behind him.

"Coach," Lucas said as he had followed him out.

"Lucas," Whitey pulled the boy into an embrace, "I want you to go out there, every single god damn game you play Lucas, I want you to go out there and play your best, for both of us."

"Anything you say coach," Lucas murmured, trying to keep the threatening tears in his eyes and not running down his cheek. The team came out and they made their way onto the court.

"Nate, give us two minutes, I'm just off to the toilet" Lucas sighed, Nate knew that was a lie and he just wanted to pull himself together before going back out there in the limelight but he didn't say anything and followed the team out.

* * *

"Oh my, will you just leave me alone," Brooke sighed as she walked out of the girls toilets, ready to go back out and cheer on the team.

"Babe, you know you want me," the obnoxious basketball player laughed as he could tell he was getting on the brunettes nerves.

"I actually don't," Brooke sighed, tired of being pestered by basketball players – whether they belonged to her own team or the opposition. The captain of the other team closed in on her, his hands resting on the wall either side of her. He brought closer to her and gently stroked her cheek and groaned. "Get off," Brooke shouted, shoving him with as much force as she could muster. To her suprise she found that she had managed to push him quite far, until she noticed he hadn't been pushed, he had been pulled off her.

"What the hell-"Brooke heard a familiar voice and hated that fact that he'd come to her rescue, it could've easily been any of the others but no. It had to be Lucas Scott.

"Oh hey Scott, i was just erm, talking to your cheerleader?" He laughed nervously; he knew Lucas Scott from previous games and knew that he didn't want to get on the wrong side of his temper.

"I suggest you get back out on the court and we pretend like this never happened, got it?" Lucas snarled as he threw the guy down the hall on his way, he quickly scurried out of sight. Brooke looked at Lucas and saw that he had a slight glimmer in his eyes after watching the guys reaction.

"So..." Brooke began, trying to think of something witty to say in response to what he'd just done for her.

"Just say thank you and leave it at that," Lucas grinned, a smile she'd never seen playing beautifully on his face.

"Thank you." Brooke whispered and slowly took a few steps towards to hall, she turned when she realised that he wasn't following. "Are you not coming?"

"That's how it's meant to be anyway isn't it, captain of the basketball team saves the pretty girl from the captain of the rival team," Lucas chuckled, not answering her question.

"But you're not captain are you? You're only a co-captain," She shot back, not in the bickering manner that they were used to but in a playful way. Her eyes lighting up with mischief.

"Anyway, we better get back; I guess half time can only last for so long right?" Lucas sighed, thinking about everything that was resting on his back now. He had to win this championship for himself, for the team and for Whitey. The only way to guarantee that was if he was to be captain, he looked down at the brunette as he stepped onto the court. Realising just how important Brooke Davis was to his future.

* * *

_So what did you think? Please just click that little review button! I have already started the next chapter so i promise to update quickly!_


	5. When The Sun Goes Down

**So guys, the update took me a little longer than i would have liked so to make it up to you this is an extra long chapter!**

**Let me know if this is too long so i can take it into account in the future!**

**I have practically finished the next chapter so depending on what reviews i get on this one will depend when i upload it!**

**Thanks!**

* * *

"And god knows what Coach Durham told these Raven boys at half time because they are on fire!" Marvin McFadden aka Mouth yelled excitedly into his microphone. Upon saying his words Lucas ran forward and made the ball sore through the net. "So that's now 70 to 36 to the Tree Hill Ravens, Lucas Scott personally having scored his team 46 of them points, beating his father Dan Scott's previous record."

Lucas grinned to himself; he decided to risk a glance up to the stands to where his father and his mother were sat. Karen beamed down at him and Nathan, a genuine smile framing her face. Dan on the other hand looked sick with jealousy; Lucas smirked back at him before flashing a smug grin at Nathan who gave him a devilish smile back.

"And there's only thirty seconds left on the clock, but they will not be a tense thirty seconds at all by the look of this scoreboard," Mouth grinned, ecstatic with the game. "Whitey Durham is the picture of a happy man right now folks, he gleams like a proud father as Nathan Scott runs and dunks the next basket. Five, Four, Three, Two, One and that's the game over now!"

Nathan ran to Lucas and they shared a brotherly hug before the rest of the team pounced on them, next the cheerleaders ran over all of them jumping giddily. It was much easier for the girls to cheer on a winning team after all.

Lucas pulled himself out of the celebration to see the captain stood on the sidelines, a smile playing on her face but her and Peyton both looked withdrawn for the happiness of the rest of their squad.

"So, Davis, what's the chance you'll be attending tonight's party?" Lucas grins as he walks over to them, gently running his hand through his hair to push it away from his sweaty forehead. Peyton scoffs at him and walks off to join the team, making sure her opinion of the blonde basketball player very clear.

"The chance is very unlikely Scott," she rejected him. Rolling her eyes and smirking at the constant bickering that had been going on for days now, except it all of a sudden felt a lot more flirtatious on her behalf.

"Well that's a great shame that Davis, and also a very bad example that you seem to be setting for your team," Lucas scolded her in a playful manner, slowly taking more steps towards her so that there was only a small gap between them.

"And why would that be?" Brooke replied, shocked. The flirtatious tone dropped from her voice when she had realised he was criticizing her leadership skills.

"Well you see your job as cheerleaders is to cheer agreed?" Brooke nodded, confused as to where he was taking this. "And how uncheery is it to decline an invite to a party to celebrate the win that you were cheering for! Honestly, I'm rather appalled at you Davis." He laughed, winking at her before turning to walk away.

"So what if I said that I'd come?" Brooke shrugged it off as an idea, her voice had caused Lucas to spin back round, their bodies now brushing against each other, she could feel his warm breath on her face and she can't deny that she like it.

"Well, what if I was to promise it would be worth your while?" Lucas grinned, "We could carry on from where we left off last time. Just me you and the dance floor baby," he chuckled, before backing away from her and catching up with his team mates.

"So, do you care to tell me what that was about?" Peyton growled in Brooke's ear, forcing Brooke to tear her gaze away from Lucas and back to the present situation.

"It was nothing Peyt, he just invited us to the party," Brooke murmured.

"We going?" Peyton asked, not finding the need to ask in any more words than what was necessary.

"Yes, we're going." Brooke sighed.

* * *

"So, you and Brooke looked close over there? Guess you're scoring more than baskets tonight?" Nathan laughed as they made their way into the changing room.

"You know it," Lucas gave a short laugh, "I thought this might have been difficult you know, the last couple of days she's hazed me but I've got behind that now. She wants it." Lucas chuckled.

"You're a Scott, how could she not want it?" Nathan grinned, smirking at his older brother.

"Damn right," Lucas laughed leaning forward and punching his brother's clenched fist lightly, knowing that tonight was going to end well.

The two got into the changing room to find Whitey beaming at the time, Felix was stood apart from the team and Lucas let out a small chuckle when he saw the captain badge attached to Felix's jersey lying on the floor – that's wouldn't be there much longer.

"Well done boys," Whitey chuckled, leaving before he could get too emotional again. Lucas looked up at his coach and met his eye; he gave him a small nod of the head before beginning to get dressed. He walked over to his locker, near Felix and whispered so quietly that only Felix could hear him.

"You made this _too _easy." He let out raspy laugh, the emphasis was on the 'too.' Felix let out a low growl and the two boys separated.

* * *

By the time the basketball squad had made it the party was in full swing, Peyton and Brooke were stood leaning against a wall at the back.

"Remind me why we came?" Peyton sighed, looking bored at her surroundings and turning her nose up at the easy girls throwing themselves at some of the guys.

"Peyton, we've never been to these parties! We're cheerleaders! We should at least try them out," Brooke sighed, trying to stop herself from glancing around the room hoping an arrogant blonde had appeared since her last search.

"Correction, we have been to one! And surprise surprise – it sucked!" Peyton moved off against the wall, Brooke didn't ask any questions as to where her friend was going as she could sense Peyton was past conversation. She let her go, making a mental note to catch up with her tonight at home.

"Brooke Davissssssssssssssssss," Brooke turned around to see a feisty redhead slurring her name; she was wearing one of the shortest skirts Brooke had ever seen and practically a bra for a top.

"Who are you?" Brooke asked, trying not to be rude. She wasn't shocked that people knew her name. Just because she wasn't interested in the whole social scene didn't mean that people didn't try to drag her into it.

"Rachel Gatttt-" The red head began before getting interrupted from a voice stood directly behind her.

"She's probably someone you shouldn't be speaking to," he chuckled as he lowered his head near Brooke's ear, intending for only her to hear it.

"Scott!" the feisty girl shrieked.

"Let's go get a drink," he steered Brooke away from the scene and into another room. The music was quieter in this room so their silence lingered.

"I don't like you," Brooke stated as she helped herself to one of the many various mixes on the giant table at the centre of the room.

"That's funny, I'm not really your biggest fan either," he grinned as he caught her eye. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and give him a small chuckle. Lucas decided that he was ready to make his move so walked closely up behind, gently resting his hand on her lower back. He then slowly moved it down her side, pulling her into him as he began to kiss her neck.

Brooke gasped at the nerve that the boy had before moving out of his way, beginning to exit the room. He looked up at her and slowly raised his eyebrow; he thought that her gasp had meant she was enjoying it. Or maybe she just wanted a more private room, he grinned at the thought.

"You're not my type," she laughed as she saw his grin fall instantly and a furious look take its place. She decided not to stick around to let him shoot back a witty comeback and left to look for Peyton.

"Peyt?" Brooke questioned again, opening yet another one of the upstairs rooms to find just another couple going at it with no dignity on one of the many beds. When she realised she'd searched the whole house she figured Peyton must have just left without her. She found the redhead called Rachel past out on the stairs and winced at the thought that in another life that may have been her.

She made her way to the front door and slipped out of it unnoticed by anyone, ready to begin the walk back to the house she shared with her best friend. The house they had shared together since they were thirteen years old.

"Hey," She heard a voice call behind her. She'd already turned the corner from the house where the party was taking place and although she could still distantly hear the music droning on. She decided to speed up all the same, not wanting any company at the current moment.

* * *

Lucas stood in the kitchen shocked, just as he had come so close to seal the deal she'd thrown him back to the start. He had been so sure that he was going to get lucky that night that he hadn't prepared himself a backup plan. He watched her leave and decided that he wouldn't leave it there, he was Lucas Scott. He would never back down.

"Hey," he yelled again when she refused to turn around. He decided that if he was really going to go after her he was going to have to run. The worst part was as he sped up so did she, eventually he finally managed to draw level with her. "It's only me," he laughed.

"Oh, that makes me feel much safer," she muttered sarcastically, shivering from the cold breeze running through her hair. He quickly peels his Ravens team jacket off and slowly puts it off her shoulder, smiling to himself. Brooke however did nothing to secure it in place so with the next step she took the jacket fell to the floor, she gave a slight chuckle.

"Take the jacket, your cold," Lucas sighed. He had hoped that she would be an easy lay for him tonight but it turns out that wasn't going to happen.

"I don't want or need anything from you Scott," Brooke frowned, carrying up the quick paced walk, frustrated that he could keep up easily.

"Look, I'm not going to let you walk home alone okay, that's not the kinda gu-"Lucas was interrupted.

"Really? I thought you were the guy that made a move on girls that clearly didn't like him and took advantage of the ones that did?" Brooke spat back at him, slowing down the speed as she realised he was a lot fitter than she was and she was only tiring herself out. Lucas decided to ignore her and continue where he left out.

"Look, you may as well take the jacket okay? I'm not going to leave your company until we're outside your house so might even try to pleasant in the mean time as well," He gave her 'that' smile, the one that every Scott male seemed to possess. The smile that made girls do stupid things.

"Fine," she retorted, slipping her arms into his jacket. They walked in silence slowly for a while, it was comfortable though and Lucas began to laugh. She raised an eyebrow, silently asking him what he was laughing at.

"Just that captain! His face when he saw me, he nearly wet himself!" Lucas chuckled.

"I guess you are pretty scary," Brooke laughed back at him.

"Pretty scary? Davis, don't hurt me here! I'm quite clearly a monster," he laughed, smiling when he noticed that she was giggling.

"Pfft, Luke, you're more like puff the magic dragon!" she grinned back at him.

"Oh great, a pink fluffy dragon, I always wanted to be one of them you know pretty girl," he slowly began to playfully pinch her arm and when she began to retaliate, slowly poking at his chest he let out a sigh.

"What's up?" She asked, noticing how he'd stopped fooling around.

"Nothing, I was," he paused, desperate not to mess up the chance to get into Brooke Davis's pants. He decided that he'd opt with the truth in this scenario. "I was just thinking of the pressure that's on this season, I mean we have to keep our grades up so we can stay on the team and then we have to win the championship. I can't disappoint Whitey like that."

"Lucas Scott," Brooke whispered, "Do you actually care for someone other than yourself?" She smirked, coming to a stop as they were outside her house.

"I care for plenty of things you know," he smiled softly, taking his gaze from her eyes down to her lips. He saw as she nervously bit down on her bottom lip and he felt his lips curl into a bigger smile, he slowly began to lean down, knowing that this time she wouldn't reject or push him away.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Too long? Please let me know with a lovely little review! **


	6. The Truth Is A Terrible Thing

****

**So two updates in two days! This is seriouly due to the lovely updates that i recieve! Oh and Leonie i can't tell you the answer to those questions! I'm sure you understand right! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"See you later gorgeous," Nathan smiled, letting his girlfriend walk down the corridor to her class while he walked down the hallway to his locker next to Luke's. When he'd made sure Haley was out of earshot he turned at grinned at his brother. "So come on, now she's gone tell me about it! How is the new Raven's captain holding up?" Nathan grinned.

Lucas slowly shook his head at his brother in disappointment, "Let's just say little miss cheerleader isn't as easy as we first thought."

"Luke man, you said that she was begging for it!" Nathan shook his head and laughed at his brother before giving him a commiserating slap on the back.

"She's hot and cold Nate, it's past funny." Lucas shrugged, "I think..." Lucas began, not sure how his brother would feel about his new plan. Nathan nodded at him to go on, "I think I'm going to have to completely play her, she won't have sex with me if she thinks it's just sex but if I," Lucas contemplated his choice of words before saying them out loud. "If I was to make her like me you know, then maybe, it's the only way to do it."

"Oh damn, Haley would kill me for knowing about this," Nathan shook his head.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Lucas sighed. "Seriously Nate, I need to be captain, who cares if I break one little heart in the process?"

"Look, I know as little as possible about this from now on okay? Cause when Haley finds out, and trust me. Haley James will find out then she will kill me, painfully. Got it?" Nathan sighed.

"Great," Lucas slapped his brother as he went to walk towards his next class which was at the other side of campus. "See you later man." Lucas began to walk off on his own but his head was completely in his thoughts, thinking about the pretty girl that he'd almost kissed a few nights ago.

_His thoughts remained with Whitey and his own determination to win the championship rather than with the girl that was within touching distance of his own body._

"_Lucas Scott," she had whispered, coming to a pause that he could only presume meant they were outside of her house. "Do you actually care for someone other than yourself?" she had smirked at him, he has suddenly realised that she was close enough for him to smell her perfume and it smelt good._

"_I care for plenty of things you know," he smiled softly at the brown eyed girls, slowly running his eyes down to those lips. He grinned to himself as he'd seen her slowly bite her bottom lip; he chuckled as he found himself leaning in towards her. This time knowing that she wouldn't reject him as she was also eliminating the space between them._

_Their lips were about to meet in the middle, he was about to catch her mouth with his own when he realised that this was not the way to get this girl. He realised he'd have to wait it out, act like the bad guy turning good so he changed his destination and softly kissed her cheek._

"_Goodnight Brooke," he'd gently whispered in her ear before beginning to walk down the pavement away from her house._

He knew that his plan was working already; he'd slowly turned to see her stood where he'd left her. She was probably as shocked as he was at the fact he'd turned down her kiss, as bad as he wanted it, as bad as he still wanted as he was about to enter the classroom to his English literature lesson.

He felt himself quickly being shoved into a nearby janitor's cupboard and rubbed his back where he'd been thrown into the book case. He wheeled round; expecting it to be one of the many girls he'd slept with in the past but was very shocked to find it was instead an angry blonde. A very angry blonde. Peyton Sawyer.

"To what do I owe this pleasure Sawyer?" he grinned at her, dropping his bag to the floor to free his hands.

"Ugh, please," Peyton sighed, "I know what your game is with Brooke." She said bluntly and Lucas suddenly realised that it was over; it was very unlikely that he'd ever get to sleep with the brunette now.

"Enlighten me," he tried to bring it off in a cocky manner but she managed to see right through it and chuckled.

"You just want to fuck and chuck her like you have with most of the girls at this school!" Peyton ranted and Lucas felt himself relax. Peyton had no idea what his real aim in all this was and to that he was grateful.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Lucas chuckled to himself.

"Maybe you don't?" Peyton asked, confused at the message that the boy was giving her.

"What if I told you that maybe I genuinely liked Brooke Davis, I mean, I walked her home from the party without trying anything on. Maybe I really like those dimples Blondie," he chuckled, "Or, on the other hand maybe she'd just be a really good notch on my bedpost."

"Well with your hands full you'll have nothing left to protect your bollocks, and either way Lucas Scott I will rip them off, got it?" She barked at him before leaving the closet, "In case you can't get it into that head of yours Scott, leave my best friend alone." Then she was gone.

Lucas laughed to himself as he left the closet, only to find himself running into the girl that Peyton had warned him about. He thought it had been cute what Peyton had said but it didn't faze him. Not at all.

"Not watching where you're going pretty girl?" Lucas smiled as she slowly blushed as his hand brushed the skin on her arm.

"Oh be quiet Scott, for once in your life?" She looked up at him with a smirk playing on his face.

"Damn, I thought you were really liking the whole talkative thing I had going on," Lucas sighed, pretending to look down but Brooke saw it.

"Stick to your day job baby, I don't think acting is going to work out for you," she teased as she brushed some of his scruffy hair out of his eyes.

"Did you really just call me baby dimples?" he chuckled with her, gently nudging her with his hips before bringing her closer to him.

"What did you just call me?" she giggled, not letting him bring her close enough so that their bodies were touching. Just close enough that she could feel the heat coming from him.

"Dimples," he grinned at her, realising he was now more than five minutes late for his class.

"Good, pretty girl was starting to get old." She laughed before she began to saunter down the corridor away from him. He watched her going, admiring the way her hips swayed slowly from side to side before entering his lesson.

* * *

Lucas had slowly begun to walk towards the school canteen, ready to sit next to Haley and Nathan as he did every lunchtime. He was ready to make the big decision of what to eat when he crashed into the person in front of him. He shrugged it off, knowing that he wouldn't have to apologise as he was Lucas Scott.

"Hey," Brooke shouted as she turned around to come face to face with Lucas Scott. She frowned at him as he began to apologise profusely, claiming he didn't see her. "Do you just follow me around waiting for an excuse to bang into me so we can talk?" She smirked at him and he looked up and met her eyes. The two of them just stood there smiling at each other, no need for words.

"Erm, Luke? Move it!" Haley shouted from somewhere behind him and he broke the eye contact with Brooke. "Are you planning to eat today Lucas or?" Haley scolded him until she realised what she had interrupted. "Oh my, I'm sorry."

"Hales, be quiet," Lucas murmured. Both girls were looking at him and he suddenly realised that he was going to have to introduce the two of them. Nathan was going to murder him for this and he knew it but he couldn't see a way round it.

"Oh Brooke this Haley, my brother Nathan's girlfriend and royal pain in the ass, Haley this is... er, Brooke." He had to admit he was panicking, he didn't know what he was going to introduce Brooke as and she wasn't really helping him out. "This is Brooke, she has a habit of bumping into me and making it look like my fault."

"Nice to meet you Haley," Brooke flashed her the famous dimpled grin. "And as for you broody, that is the biggest lie you've ever told!"

"Yeah okay, you want me to believe that you accidently knocked into me again then dimples?" Lucas chuckled as he began to gently snake his arm round Brooke's waist and tickle her slightly. Brooke laughed loudly before batting him gently in the stomach.

"I just don't get how you're supposed to be good basketball player when you're just so damn clumsy," Brooke shot back at him.

"Supposed to be good? Damn Davis you really know how to tear a guy apart!" He laughed as he nipped at her waist.

"If you think this is me tearing you apart then just you wait till later," she giggled totally forgetting that the two of them were in public and that she was meant to hate the bones of this boy.

"Later?" Lucas smirked, winking at her.

"Yeah... later, you know when you try to kiss me and I get to reject you once more. I really like it when I get to do that!" She laughed in his face as she brushed him off once again and he felt himself getting irritated. In all honestly he just wanted to fuck her already.

"So, what are you guys getting to eat?" Haley tried to break the tension between the two and asked the question in an awkward manner.

"Oh I don't, I was thinking I may just go practice my cheer after all, Peyton skipped today," she sighed, smiling at Haley.

"Oh why don't you just come and sit with us?" Haley beamed, she'd never seen Lucas so interested in a girl and that made her want to get to know Brooke better. Lucas suddenly realised what Haley had said and realised just how much shit he would be in if he allowed Brooke and Haley to get much closer. He looked down at Brooke and realised that she would never accept Haley's invitation anyway, she'd go with her original plan.

"That would be great," Brooke smiled at Haley before looking up at Lucas. He quickly disguised his panic stricken look and managed a weak smile. The three of them gathered their food and headed over to the usual table.

"Nathan is always late! I swear I'm going to have to sort that boy out!" Lucas heard Haley telling Brooke as they sat down, he felt sick. Nathan was going to kill him for this; Haley was going to yell at him as it was about Lucas and this bet but now that she actually knew Brooke shit was going to hit the roof.

"Hey baby," Lucas heard as he pulled himself away from his imagination, he saw Nathan greet Haley before he turned to him, before he noticed Brooke. The brothers locked as and Lucas tried to let him know that this wasn't planned but either way, Nathan looked furious.

"So Nate, this is..." Lucas began, not quite knowing what to say to his brother.

"This is Brooke Nathan!" Haley exclaimed, "She's really nice and she's having lunch with us!" Nathan glared at Lucas once more before taking his seat. Lucas looked from Nathan to Brooke and then resting his eyes on Haley, oblivious to the deception going on right under her nose. Either way, Lucas knew when it got out about the bet – and it was going to get it. Shit was going to hit the roof.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I know it didn't really explain much and was just Brucas Banter mainly! As well as the Nathan trouble! I have a decided outline for the next few chapers but who knows! If someone gives me a suggestion that i think is better maybe i'll go with that!**

**Thanks guys! I'll update again soon!**


	7. If You Where There, Beware

**So guys! Thanks for the reviews last time and i'm sorry that they didn't kiss Diane! I promise that there is a lot more to come out about Brooke's past as well! Thanks for the reviews guys! I loved them! **

* * *

"What the hell Luke?" Nathan muttered as the two of them got up to put their leftovers in the bin on the other side of the canteen.

"This is not my fault!" Lucas protested, "Haley invited Brooke to come and sit with us and I have no fucking clue why she'd do that!"

"Oh man, this is bad Luke, I mean really bad." Nathan shook his head before bringing his hand up to scratch his head. "What the fuck are we meant to do?"

"I don't know man! We'll just have to keep going with it; Haley won't leave Brooke alone now though. Look at them!" Lucas indicated back to the table where Brooke was giggling at something that Haley had just seen, Nathan looked up and was surprised when he found himself smiling. Haley didn't have many close friends and he found it nice that she got along with Brooke, but that didn't mean that this was going to sort their mess out.

"Fine we go along with it, but Luke. I've always had you're back right? So when this comes out I would really appreciate it if you told Haley I didn't know anything about this?" Nathan asked, still nervous about the outcome.

"You got it," Luke sighed, the two of them heading back to the table.

* * *

"Erm Hello," Lucas smiled as heard her answer the phone on the other end, he didn't know why he was so nervous when he'd dialled her digits but he tried not to let it show – and he failed.

"Hey, who's this?" She laughed into her phone, she knew perfectly well who it was and she could hear how tense he sounded, that only spurred her on.

"It's... er... It's Lucas" He managed to stutter after a few attempts, he could hear her laughing at him and he hated it.

"Which Lucas?" She shot back immediately, ignoring the glare that she was receiving from Peyton who was at the other end of their kitchen.

"Lucas Scott," he muttered, now blushing.

"Oh that Lucas, hey," She laughed down the receiver, still ignoring the way Peyton was staring at her, like she was burning holes in her back.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to do something? Like do something tonight?" He smiled into the phone, regaining his confidence.

"Well, I'm free around 7?" Brooke beamed into the receiver, causing Peyton to stand up and walk over to her.

"I'll pick you up at 7 then," Lucas smiled, he didn't know if she'd say something or just hang up on him so he waited on the line. He heard some muffled voices and pulled his phone from his ear to look at it. He put back up just in time to hear a rough voice spit out.

"Go to hell Scott."

* * *

"So babe, what was with dinner today?" Nathan smiled at his girlfriend as the two of them lay together on his bed, watching some girl movie that Haley had been desperate to see.

"What do you mean?" She asked, refusing to take her eyes of the TV.

"Brooke Davis?" he asked again, watching her response carefully.

"Oh she's really nice, I really like her Nathan," Haley looked up at him.

"How come she sat with us anyways? I didn't know you guys were even friends," he smiled, kissing her cheek gently.

"Oh we weren't, I have a feeling we will be though. I saw her talking to Lucas and they looked so cute Nathan, I think he may actually like her. It's clear she likes him! I would be so happy if the two of them were to get together, think of the double dates and the fun we could have! Me and Brooke could go shopping together while you and Luke play basketball." Nathan's eyes widened at the way Haley was rambling on. He had never heard her so excited about anything like this before.

"But this is Lucas Hales, prepare yourself for disappointment," Nathan tried to lighten her up.

"But this isn't the normal Lucas! I saw the way he was looking at her; it was like, like he really needed her Nathan! I swear, it was just so damn cute!" Haley leaned back against him, her eyes returning to the TV. _Oh shit. Oh shit. OH SHIT. _Nathan thought to himself, luckily Haley was so engrossed in the movie she wasn't paying attention. _Yes, of course Lucas was looking at Brooke like he needed her. He did need her – in his bed._

"Hey guys, I'm just popping out," Lucas smiled as he opened the door on the two of them, distracting Nathan from his thoughts.

"Off to see lover girl?" Haley beamed at him, causing Lucas to become very much confused as he looked to his brother for the answers.

"Haley thinks you and Brooke are going to be really cute when you get together," Nathan glared at him, trying to sound normal in front of Hales. "She thinks it'll be great when they go shopping together." Lucas's eyes widened at Nathan's comment and sighed.

"That's great Hales," he muttered, "Anyways, I'll see you later guys." He grimaced as he pulled the door too.

* * *

Lucas knocked lightly on the red door, praying that it wouldn't be Peyton that would open it. He was in look as he saw the brunette throw the door open and smile at him before mouthing him to come in, he gladly followed her.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Brooke smiled as she went to collect her bag from the kitchen; she was surprised that he had followed her.

"What if I told you it was a surprise my little monster?" He grinned, bringing up the private joke that the two of them shared.

"I'd say that I loved surprises Puff?" She flashed her dimples at him and walked towards, resting her bodies against his and looking up into his eyes. She had said it in the raspiest voice he'd ever heard her use and the way her body was now leaning into his was turning him on more and more by the second. He decided to sneak a look at her lips and went in for the kiss, his lips brushed hers gently and he was about to really kiss her when he heard a cough from the doorway.

"Peyton," Brooke sighed. She looked to where her friend was standing in the doorway, resting against it in a cocky manner. "We're off now."

"Okay." Peyton said, the two of them still locked in a stare. Lucas suddenly felt really awkward being in the room with the two girls who were obviously having a conversation with their eyes.

"Okay." Brooke answered a question that Lucas had missed and she began to pull him towards the door, forcing him out of it. He found his feet and slowly made his way down towards the car, making sure that she was following.

"It's weird when you do that you know," Lucas sighed turning his head to face Brooke.

"Do what?" Brooke asked pleasantly.

"When you and Peyton do that, just talk without talking," He shrugged, "It's like mind reading, wait you're not like some freaky Mystic Meg are you?" He grinned, slowly putting his right hand on her lower back.

"Who knows," she winked at him before sliding into the passenger seat of his car.

"What's the deal with you and Peyton anyway? You live together so are you related or?" He spoke with a curious tone in his voice; he genuinely wanted to know what the deal was with the two of them. A friendship that had confused most of tree hill since Lucas had been about 7.

"I don't really like to talk about us," Brooke whispered and Lucas realised he was onto something, if only he could figure out what this big secret they shared was. "Tell me about you, Nathan and Haley." Brooke demanded.

"Where do I begin? We grew up together and we've always been close pretty much, it used to be me and Haley that were closer really and when they got together I thought it would be weird but it wasn't. It's great; they're so in love you know. He'd do anything for her and she's the same for him." He smiled.

"That's great," Brooke smiled; Lucas slowly began to pull up the car and then pulled the keys out. He got out of the car and indicated for Brooke to follow. "Where are we?"

"This is my mum's cafe, come on." He smiled as he unlocked the door and walked in, "Mum?" He yelled out into the empty building. "She's gone home by the looks, so what do you want to drink?"

"You know how to use all those machines?" She asked giggling nervously as she looked at the assortments of coffee machines Karen had scattered along the back wall.

"Of course, I used to help my Ma out all the time," Lucas feigned shock at the fact she'd doubted him.

"Surprise me again broody," she smiled at him, before sitting herself down in one of the comfy chairs near the front window.

"One large caramel hot chocolate for the pretty girl," he smiled, placing it in front of her as he wiggled in next to her.

"Thanks Luke," she grinned as he took a sip out of his own drink. Leaving the cream all round his face, Brooke burst into laughter.

"What? What's so funny?" He smiled, not knowing what she was really giggling at. Brooke had tears streaming down her face as she reached up and brushed the top of his lip with her finger. "Oh you're laughing at the cream?" He jumped and walked into the back, leaving Brooke laughing.

"Broody?" She yelled as he didn't return quickly, she got up and started to walk round into the back. She just started walking when Lucas jumped out on her, in his hands were to cans of cream. "Oh no, you daren't!" Brooke yelled and ran with Lucas fast on her heels. He quickly sprayed cream all up her back and laughed as she shrieked. Brooke span back around and grabbed one of the cans and squirted him back, getting a good shot that went from his nose into his messy hair. He swooped down and picked her up, dangling her upside down easily.

Brooke tried to bat him with the cream can but that just made him laugh harder as he squirted his can up and down her. He then slowly put her down on the sofa and sat next to her, both of them unable to stop laughing.

"This has been fun," she whispered slowly as she traced the outline of his face with her fingers. Lucas smiled at her comment and pulled her into him. "Who would've known that Lucas Scott may be a decent person to be around?"

"I am a decent person," He protested.

"I could list plenty of bad things that I have known you to do Scott!" Brooke smiled as she realised she was practically sat on his knee now.

"Oh yeah, would kissing you right now be a bad thing?" Lucas smirked, pulling her down slowly towards him. His lips ready to capture hers, he slowly leaned himself closer towards her as well.

"No, kissing my right now wouldn't be a bad thing at all," she whispered when her forehead rested against his. He smiled and leant up so that their noses brushed against each other; he slowly pressed his lips against hers. Shocked when she pulled away laughing and jumped up off his knee.

"What was that for?" He groaned trying to grab her legs to pull her back down on top of him.

"I said it wouldn't be bad to kiss me, not that I would allow you to," she shrugged as he groaned once again. "Now come on, we best be getting back."

"You're going to be the death of me Brooke Davis," he muttered as he locked up the cafe on the way out. He heard her giggling at him from the other side of the car and it made him smile, he knew that he would eventually fuck her. He would just prefer it to be sooner than later.

"Is that so Lucas Scott," she smiled as they both got into the car, driving in silence until they got back to her house.

"So tonight has been fun," he smiled at her, "Maybe we could do something again sometime soon? Maybe next time we could use cheesy string or maybe even that sticky st-" He laughed, getting cut off by Brooke placing her finger on his lips.

"Shhhh," she whispered before leaning in and softly giving him a smooth kiss on his lips. She kissed him again, applying a little more pressure but still delicate. Lucas had never had a kiss like this before in his life, all he knew was passion and force. He knew that now would not be the time to deepen so just gently kissed her back, next thing he knew she'd hopped out of the car and was walking up the stairs to her house. She'd only given him half a dozen kisses but Lucas Scott would take all he could of the pretty girl. 

* * *

**So please review guys, it really would make my day, the next chapter is already written and ready to be posted so if i get some lovely reviews it may be up tomorrow :D You're the best :) x**


	8. In Too Deep

**So Thank you all soo much for the reviews! It's the most i've had so far and would love it if i got a similar amount next time! Hope you enjoy and feel free to tell me what you do and don't like about this chapter! Thanks guys! I loved the longer reviews as well but they all made my day!**

* * *

"So I'm ringing to see if the pretty girl that lives behind the red door is willing to come out and play tonight?" Lucas smirked into his phone as he heard her pick up.

"I'm sure she is, I'll just double check with Peyton that she's free," Brooke teased and laughed as she heard him panic. "Calm down stress head, what time were you thinking?"

"Well, what if I told you I'm outside now?" Lucas chuckled.

"I'd call you a stalker, I'll be out in two," she giggled hanging up and checking her reflection before she left her room. She happened to run into her best friend on the way out and she did not look happy.

"Sorry Peyt." Brooke stated, she knew exactly why Peyton didn't want her getting involved with this group, or the social elite of tree hill high.

"Its kay," Peyton murmured before leaning on Brookes shoulder, her arms quickly wrapped around her best friends neck as she began to sob quietly. All Brooke could do was think back to the last time she'd seen Peyton so weak, so vulnerable.

"_I don't know what to say Brooke; I don't know what to do." Peyton sobbed into her neck, clinging on to her for dear life. Scared that if she let Brooke go then she'd slip through her fingers like everyone she loved had managed._

"_We can cope with this you know, I know we can. We've been through everything together and I know that we will get the happy ending we want Peyt. We will always be together." She held onto her friend, pulling herself together for the sole purpose of being strong for the blonde girl in her arms. When all Peyton did was let out another large sob in reply Brooke began to soothe her again, "It's going to be okay Peyton; I promise that I will make everything okay."_

"_But how can it be, nobody wants us Brooke!" Peyton protested, not noticing that the words that she'd said practically broke her best friend's heart. Nobody wanted them. "Nobody is on our side here Brooke; nobody wants us to be okay!"_

"_But I want you Peyton, You want me. That's enough, that has to be enough," Brooke tried to smile, tears spilling down her cheek._

"_Promise me Brooke, it will always be just you and me," Peyton begged, looking into her best friends eyes. At that moment the two girls realised that they were the only thing that they had, Brooke didn't think twice before she swore to Peyton that it would always be just the two of them._

"It's not like that Peyton, I promise. It's not like before," she shuddered as she tried to push that memory out of her head, pulling Peyton closer into her. Needing to feel the comfort of her best friends head resting next to hers.

"Please Brooke, don't go," Peyton begged, not wanting to see her best friend walk out of the door. She didn't want Brooke to go out tonight and leave her alone with the pain and the misery that the two of them were constantly fighting.

"I'm going to go Peyton, but I want you to come with me," she gave her friend an encouraging smile. "Please Peyton, I don't know what we'll be doing but it would be great if you spoke to him, we may even go see Haley and Nathan. I know you'd love Haley." Peyton sighed, really not wanting to go and socialize with all these people but she agreed all the same knowing that the only thing worse than them was if Brooke became one of them.

"Right, just go take ten I'll tell Lucas that you're coming." Brooke squeezed Peyton's hand before running to the front and skipping to the brooding blonde's car. Brooke smiled and tapped on the window, he pressed a button and it instantly went down.

"You ready?" Lucas grinned, looking her up and down. "Oh, this is the part that sucks as well, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but it's a Wednesday." Luke sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Wow, you're a lot smarter than you look, did they teach you the days of the week today at nursery?" Brooke smirked, not being able to take the chance to tear him down as she began to giggle at her own comment.

"Funny, but as I was getting too... I always play basketball with the boys Wednesday night." Lucas sighed, resting his arm where the window was.

"They put practice on this late?" Brooke exclaimed, looking up as she saw Peyton staring at her out of the window, expecting her to go and get her from the house.

"No it's a couple of boys from when I was younger and Nathan, Haley always comes and watches along with a few other people. She practically begged me to bring you along so do you fancy it?" Lucas smiled, hoping Brooke wouldn't turn him down.

"Oh that's great; I invited Peyton along as well." Brooke smiled, leaning in and kissing his lips before she ran back away from the car.

"What? She doesn't even like me!" Lucas shouted at her retreating form as she re-entered the house, he shook his head in his hands. _Great, no sex tonight then._

* * *

"And where the fuck are we?" Brooke asked as the car rolled to a stop, "You seriously better not have brought us here to murder us Broody!"

"Calm down, no need to get your lacy little thong in a twist," he smirked which caused Peyton to send daggers at him from the backseat. "This is just the car park for the Rivercourt," he sighed as he unbuckled himself and walked round to the passenger and opening the door for Brooke. He then opened the door for Peyton and she got out without even glancing in his direction.

"Right this way," he sighed beginning to walk down the path with Brooke and Peyton following close behind. He was surprised when he felt Brooke's hand slip into his and automatically gave it a small squeeze before turning to smile at her. _Why the fuck is it becoming so natural being nice to her? _Lucas sighed. "Here we are, I guess if you two want to go and sit with Haley over there," he pointed over to a picnic bench that Haley and a scrawny looking boy was sat at.

"Oh and look who it is, Lucas Scott will be gracing us with his presence tonight! Oh and he has not just brought us one cheerleader to stare at but two! We really are in for a treat!" Mouth grinned into a microphone as he saw his friend arrive.

"That ladies is Marvin McFadden aka Mouth, I warn you he is a true charmer," Lucas grinned as he walked the girls over, he took his hoodie off and handed it to Brooke who decided to slip it on. He smiled at her before pulling into him, "I mean what I said about Mouth, you better stay away because you're mine." He whispered into her ear, gently kissing the side of her head before leaving her to go and play.

As he ran onto the court he couldn't get his head into the game, normally he was by far the best player on the court but tonight he was on level with the rest of them and he didn't know what was wrong with him. He kept looking up as he saw Brooke and Peyton make their way over towards Haley and Mouth, he smiled as he saw them introduce.

"Brookie!" Haley squealed as the two of them sat down, "Who's your friend? Introduce us now missus!"

"Haley James this is the one and only Peyton Sawyer, my bestest friend in the whole wide world! Peyton Sawyer this Haley James, a very impatient girl!" Brooke laughed as she introduced the two who said quick hellos. Peyton then understood what Brooke had meant, it was impossible to hate Haley James, she was just far too innocent. "So, what about introducing us to the little heartbreaker at your side?" Brooke smiled and nudged Haley.

"Oh god yeah, Mouth these lovely ladies are Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer! This is Mouth; we've been best friends since we were four!" Haley beamed.

"Three and a half actually," Mouth grinned, tearing his eyes away from the game. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," he smiled, giving them both a wide grin. Brooke moved over and sat next to Mouth while Haley began to talk to Peyton like they were lifelong friends.

"So you're nicknames Mouth, what did you get that for?" she smirked knowingly as she nudged him in the ribs.

"Actually it's nowhere near as interesting as you think, it's just because I have an enormously big mouth," he smiled pointing up towards his lips. Brooke laughed with him and rested her hand against his arm. Mouth wasn't like the other boys that Lucas was friends with and she quickly learnt that and laughed at the stories that he told her about the blonde that kept catching her eye from the court.

"You and Lucas then huh?" Mouth grinned as he gave Brooke a nudge of his own and she laughed at him. "What's going on between the two of you?"

"Me and Luke, nothing I don't think. It's difficult to tell with him I mean, half the time we have this continuous flirty argument and then sometimes he drops his guard and I see the real him. He may not actually be as bad as I first thought he was," Brooke laughed as cuddled up in his hoodie.

"Luke can be a dick, I understand that, I mean we all understand that," Mouth smiled, indicating to the people that were there tonight. "But with us he's just Luke, he's really a great guy. It's just the pressure gets to him you know, the pressure from his dad, from Whitey and just the pressure from generally being so popular. As you can tell I don't have that problem," he grinned. "But that has never stopped Luke from hanging around with me, even when he's with the full team and all of the popular idiots he still acknowledges me as a friend. He really is a great guy," Mouth sighed looking down at the pretty brunette leaning on him. Realising she'd only been half listening to him as she'd spent most of time looking at the boy in mention jogging around the court.

Lucas looked up and caught her eye once again, this time giving her a sly wink before picking the ball up to resume play once again. He knew that he was in trouble, he'd never felt anything like this before and therefore had no idea what his feelings were. All he knew was that having her there tonight made him happy, seeing her talking to Mouth had made him really happy, then catching her looking at him made him exceptionally happy. _She's only a good shag. _He kept telling himself over and over again, in the end he decided to blame it on the fact he'd been spending too much time trying to convince her that this is who he was that he'd slightly convinced himself.

"I can't believe you brought her here man," Nathan sighed as he ran back to defend while Lucas came at him bouncing the ball.

"What choice did I have? Haley practically forced me to bring her!" Lucas sighed, shooting the ball and watching it sore through the air before it fell through the hope.

"Look man, she's clearly into you so why won't you just tap that already and move on? Or are you actually enjoying this whole twisted dating game!" Nathan shot back at him as the game finished, their friends talking about shots they had made and shots they had missed.

"Of course not, it's just not that easy Nathan! She wants to know me, she asks me all these questions and I find myself telling her all sorts of stuff. It's strange okay, I don't expect you to get it," he sighed as he made his way over to Brooke who was giggling at something Mouth was saying.

"You see you're wrong, I understand this perfectly man. This is the way that I felt with Haley!" Nathan smiled, not sure whether he was happy or not that Lucas had grown to like the cheerleader.

"No," Lucas shot back, "It is nothing like you and Haley, you actually like Haley! With Brooke it's more like the fact that I like the idea of her you know, I think that maybe I'm ready for a relationship when I get myself out of this mess with her if you get me. Maybe I wrote dating off too soon, "Lucas smiled.

"Well, she seems to like you Luke," Nathan sighed, watching as Brooke was sauntering over to the two of them.

"That was the plan Nathan, that was always the plan," he sighed as he reached where she stood, grinning at her and asking if she was having fun. She smiled up at him as he enveloped her in his arms, grinning down at her as he kissed her head.

"Hey guys, can I just borrow you for a sec Luke?" Haley asked and pulled the older Scott brother towards the opposite end of the court. "Luke this is great! I can see that you two actually really like each other, it's amazing!"

"Thanks Hales, I mean I think maybe I'm ready to give the whole relationship thing a go." Lucas smiled at her, knowing that he could talk to her a lot more honestly than his younger brother. "It felt good tonight having someone here tonight because of me, you know to look up and catch her eye while I played. I feel like I've been really missing out and that's what I want now, whether that is with Brooke or maybe some other girl. Either way, I can feel a change coming Miss James." Lucas smiled.

"Wow, I've waited to hear you say something like that for god knows how long! I was sick of hearing about the one night stands!" Haley giggled, "And of course it's going to be with Brooke, I think she may be the one for you." Haley laughed and began to walk away. At that moment Lucas Scott realised that he was in too deep. Far too deep.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I would love have the same amount of reviews as last time and Chapter 9 is already written! I just love hearing your opinions!**

**I'll probably manage two updates this week! If you have some free time take a read of my other story, let me know if i should carry it on or chuck it! Thanks guys!**


	9. Change Your Mind

So guys! I got another great set of reviews and i really really appeciate it! Same again? If you have questions you know to just ask!

* * *

"So, what did Haley want with you huh?" Brooke questioned Lucas as the two of them walked back to their previous conversations; Lucas had immediately wrapped his arm around Brooke again. He casually ran his hand up and down her side, not aware of the way he was making her feel.

"She wanted to talk to me about you, surprise surprise." Lucas rolled his eyes and shrugged, looking down at her.

"She's been talking to me about you all night; I was just beginning to think if she thinks so highly of you maybe you should be taking her out." Brooke smiled at him, her dimples on full show and he couldn't help himself when he leaned down to kiss her. Unlucky for him Brooke pushed him away and laughed at his rejected face, she began to walk over to where Peyton was stood talking to Mouth.

"You had a good night ?" Brooke gently slipped her hand into Peyton's and gave it a squeeze, the blonde looked up to meet her eyes and Brooke could see they weren't the usual deep blue. They had a light spark in them and Brooke was happy to see it, she hadn't seen that spark in a long time.

"One of the best," Peyton smiled. She had realised that they were clearly making Mouth uncomfortable with their unspoken thoughts. "Mouth is going to take me home now anyway; I wanted to show him some of my sketches."

"See you later Peyt, lovely to meet you Mouth." Brooke smiled, looking up at Peyton to make sure this was what she really wanted and she saw Peyton slowly nod. _Go have fun with Lucas, I give you permission. _

"Nice to meet you Brooke," the boy smiled at her before he began to head towards his small car with Peyton following close behind. When the car began to pull away Brooke turned and headed back towards the two Scott's and Haley.

* * *

"You're nervous aren't you?" Mouth smiled as he pulled up outside the house that Peyton had directed her too.

"About?" Peyton shrugged, she always had something playing on her mind so it wasn't a shock when he asked her that.

"Brooke, you don't really like the idea of her and Lucas quite as much as Haley does?" Mouth asked again, smiling as they climbed out of the car.

"If I say something you promise you will never ever bring it up in future conversations or with anyone else?" Peyton smiled at him.

"Of course not," Mouth chuckled. He was shocked that he had managed to get Peyton to talk to him at all, all the time he'd seen her at school he had the impression she had so many walls built up around that she couldn't get out of them if she tried.

"Brooke Davis is not only my best friend, she's everything. I don't like Lucas's reputation and I don't like the idea that he might hurt her, we've been through enough that we don't need some jerk to come in and cause problems." Peyton smiled at Mouth, "Now we are not to speak of that again!"

"Okay okay," Mouth grinned back at her, "Peyton Sawyer has a soft side. Who would've guessed?" He gently nudged her with his hip as they entered the house and walked to her room.

"See you later guys," Haley smiled as she climbed into Nathan's car and they pulled out of the Rivercourt car park, they could hear his car roaring down the road.

* * *

"So, you want to get going then?" Lucas smiled down at Brooke, they stood a few feet apart while they had waved the other two off and now Lucas began to walk off the court.

"Mister Scott," Brooke whispered, her words ringing in the silence of the park. Lucas turned to look at her and found that she was holding the basketball, he looked her up and down and realised she looked exactly like his dream women holding that. He smirked at her before walking back over to her, only stopping when the basketball was touching his chest.

"What do you want Miss Davis?" He smirked leaning closer into, tempted to just knock the basketball out of her hands and seal the deal right there.

"Play with me," she let out a raspy laugh and he grinned. He couldn't resist his temptations this time and took the ball off her; he threw it behind her and watched as it fell through the net.

"If you want me to play with you know you don't have to ask," he whispered against her neck and he smiled as he felt her caving. He lowered his head further so that his lips were pressed against the crook of her shoulder; he began to kiss her while his arms pulled her closer.

"Lucas," Brooke moaned as she wrapped her fingers in his hair. He stopped for a second, looking up in her eyes. It was just what Brooke needed to move his lips from her neck to her own; she pulled him down with force so that they crashed together. She sighed into his mouth and that just spurred him on further, slipping his hand underneath her shirt to touch her bare back. She shuddered at his touch but began to kiss him harder.

"God," Lucas murmured as she pulled back for air. When it was clear she wasn't going to lean back in he ran his hand through his hair, grinning down at her.

"You enjoy that Broody?" Brooke giggled, looking up at him whilst she leant against his chest. She could feel him breathing fast and it was clear he was trying to regain his breath.

"Well, it wasn't that bad, plenty of room for improvement." He grinned down at her causing her to punch him lightly on the arm.

"I want to play basketball," Brooke grinned as she ran over and collected the ball she had temporarily forgotten about when Lucas had kissed her.

"You want me to play basketball with you?" Lucas's eyes widened as he saw spin round and throw the ball, to both of their surprise it went in and she shrieked with delight. "Alright, I'll do you a deal. For every shot I make you have to tell me something about you and for every shot you make I'll let you kiss me again?"

Brooke considered his offer, chewing on her bottom lip as she did so. Not knowing the effect that she was having on the blonde boy who had begun to walk closer towards her, he slowly took the ball and began to bounce it. "What do you say Davis?" he grinned, bouncing the ball in between his legs.

"For every shot I make, I want you to tell me something about you instead. I don't really feel like kissing you after that sloppy one," she grinned at as shook his head at her. He just threw the ball up into the air and it bounced of the board, he ran and caught it on its way down before dunking it.

"So, how come you don't like to go to parties that much?" Lucas grinned as he gave her the ball, standing next to her. He could see her lining up her shot before she turned to him.

"I'd rather sit at home with Peyton in all honesty," she smiled up at him before throwing the ball and watching it bounce back at her. He was tempted to take it and take another point for himself but instead he threw her the ball, "Thanks," she smiled at him. This time she threw the ball and it went in again, she was happy as she ran to collect it that she didn't think much of asking him a question.

"Oh right," Brooke smiled when she saw him looking at her expectantly. "Why are you such a dick?"

"I don't think that's a very fair question!" Lucas protested, "I'm not a dick anyway!" He walked closer to her and began to tickle her roughly.

"Okay okay!" She pushed him away, "Why don't you act like this at school? Why aren't you yourself there?" Lucas sighed, deciding how to tackle this question.

"I guess, I don't like the people at school really. I mean everyone there is just so shallow and the only way to fit in is to act how they expect you to. That's who I have to be to survive that place; otherwise I'd get eaten alive like most of the others." Brooke went to speak but he decided to continue, "I'm bored of that place you know, it's just so predictable. Every week there's another party that is only thrown to ease the boredom, basketball players will hook up with the cheerleaders and that's the way it goes." Lucas was so absorbed in his rant that he didn't realise that Brooke was millimetres away from his body.

"Easy on the rant mister," she smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. The passion that was there in their previous kiss had gone and had been replaced by gentle and soft kisses. Lucas smiled as she pulled away.

"My turn," Lucas grinned, throwing the ball up into the air. Both of their eyes followed it, knowing that it would go in.

* * *

"These are really good you know Peyton," Mouth smiled as Peyton showed him some of the sketches; she had kept the more personal ones away from his eyes. "You should do something with them you know, send them around or something."

"Thanks Mouth, it's been really fun meeting you actually. Who knew Lucas Scott would be friends with actual nice people!" Peyton laughed a sound that few had heard.

"Maybe you should be less judgemental," he grinned at her, "I mean, if I was that way I could say who knew Peyton Sawyer would ever actually crack a smile!" Peyton stuck her tongue out at him and they both fell back on the bed in laughter.

"You know the one thing that would make this night even better?" Peyton chuckled at Mouth's confused face as she jumped off the bed, pulling him with her. "Ice cream!" She ran from the room with so much excitement that she could match a child, Mouth ran after her laughing as she saw her dive into the freezer.

"You know you're crazy right Peyton?" Mouth laughed as he took a seat on the table and watched her look for spoons.

"And you're mental!" Peyton laughed, causing him to crack a smile.

"If that's the case I believe this to be the start of an epic friendship!" Mouth laughed as she threw herself down next to him. She looked at him and noticed that his face had gone serious; she nudged him to find out why. "I just want you to know Peyton; Luke really is a good guy. I mean, he wouldn't do anything to hurt Brooke intentionally. I promise you, I trust him."

"Thanks Mouth," she smiled, flicking on her CD player and pulling some bad dance moves to lighten the mood again. "Now, we better go daddy dance!"

* * *

"So Scott, what have you got to ask me this time?" Brooke giggled as she returned from going to fetch the orange ball.

"Tell me about you and Peyton, why does she hate me? Why does she not want you to talk to me? Why did she suddenly want to come tonight?" Lucas rambled on.

"That's a whole load more than one question you know," she sighed, sitting slowly down on the concrete. He walked over and sat next to her.

"What have you and Peyton been through Brooke?" He smiled softly, pulling her into him and his smile grew as she rested her head on his shoulder. A part of Lucas's mind that had been muted for most of the night started to battle with him now. _What the fuck are you playing at Scott? Just fuck her already! _Lucas would argue back, saying that he was just trying to make her like him, like him enough to have sex. _You could have had sex with her ages ago and you know it. _Lucas suddenly sighed, shaking his head to try and quieten his thoughts. "Go on," he smiled.

"Well, we've always been best friends. Our families were close before we were born and she was my first ever friend. Then..."

"_Hey girls, will you come into the kitchen please?" Brooke heard her father call whilst she played in the garden with her best friend Peyton. They both ran in, overexcited as they wanted to tell their parents about the recent adventure they'd been on._

"_Ma, you won't believe this but me and Brooke just saw a baby bird that had fallen from its nest! We felt really sorry for it but we knew we couldn't pick it up cause then its mom wouldn't come back for it and I don't think the baby bird would like to be without its mum!" Peyton rambled on. "How strange is that mom, I have been touched by lots of different people when I'm at nursery and everything but you always come back for me!" Peyton giggled as she jumped on her mom's knee, Brooke was stood by the door grinning at Peyton's story and nodding excessively._

"_It was true dad; it was a really little cute bird! It started squawking at us and Peyton got scared-" Brooke giggled._

"_I was not scared!" Peyton interrupted as she looked at her mom, checking that she believed her. "I really wasn't scared!"_

"_It's okay that Peyton was scared though cause I was brave and I held her hand and I was there for her," Brooke smiled. Her dad smiled proudly at her before turning back to Peyton and her mum so that the four of them were sat close together._

"_Well we're proud of both you girls, you've always got to be there for each other. Think you can handle that?" Brooke's father beamed down at them and they both started to laugh and nodded their heads. "Now we have something to tell you okay, something really important. We wanted to talk to you guys about it first cause you two are definitely the most important. Anna and I have been thinking and..."_

Lucas_S_ looked around, trying to find his phone that had began to ring. He looked up at Brooke who was looking close to tears as she had began her story. He squeezed her hand before slowly answering, "Haley?" he sighed.

"Luke you better get home urgently, your dad is causing trouble and Nathan has stormed into his room. I'm on my way home but your mom was arguing with him when I left and Nathan looked like he was going to go downstairs for round two." Haley quickly spoke into her phone.

"Hales, I'm kind of in the middle of something with Brooke," he sighed.

"Luke, I know Brooke's important to you but she'll understand. You really need to get home; your dad will go crazy at you for coming in late anyway." Haley sighed.

"Okay, I'm on my way then I guess." Lucas sighed, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Carry on, I'll go home in a bit." Lucas smiled, pulling Brooke back into him but she resisted.

"No, I want to go home and see Peyton actually. You need to go, I need to go so we probably should," she stood up and began to walk towards the car.

"Brooke, I want to know about it you know. I want to know all about you," he smiled and took her hand as he led her back through the trees.

"I'll tell you next time," she shrugged it off. Trying to forget how close she'd come to spilling everything to the messy haired, blue eyed athelete.

* * *

_So i know everyone is waiting for the fireworks but i don't want to rush into too much drama just yet! Let me know what you guys think!_


	10. D Is For Dangerous

_So, yeah I'm not entirely happy with this Chapter really but i thought that i did owe you guys something! I only got a few reviews on the last chapter and I'm not sure if that means i did it badly so i'd really appreciate you all telling me what you think this time! Thanks guys!_

_

* * *

Do you know how hard it is to concentrate on my work when I have you sat behind me? – Lucas._

Brooke smiled as she saw the note thrown onto her desk, as she read it she couldn't keep her face from bursting into a large smile. A smile that didn't go unnoticed from two very different girls who for different reasons were keeping an eye on the brunette.

Peyton hated how Lucas had the ability to light up Brooke's face like that, she knew that something was off with him and she just couldn't put her finger on it. She had tried to believe Mouth when he'd told her how he was a decent guy but for something was holding her back; something was stopping her from being happy for Brooke. Peyton watched as her best friend scribbled back a quick note before slyly passing it forward, the curly haired blonde realised at that point she'd let it go on for too long. She was going to have to tell Brooke to get rid. She knew that if she put on her best show and forced Brooke to get rid of him then she'd quickly agree to do it, Peyton knew it was harsh demanding this of Brooke but she didn't trust what was behind those icy blue eyes.

The other girl who had become suddenly interested in Brooke Davis was one of the elite, a friendly yet popular girl who had always had a soft spot for Lucas Scott. Bevin Mirskey. She watched as Lucas spun round a shot Brooke a flirty look after reading what she had replied to his little message.

"What's going on with Scott and Davis?" Bevin addressed any of the back row, not caring in particular who was to answer her question.

"Not a great deal, but I _bet_ it won't last long," Felix chuckled in response. Exaggerating the word bet and increasing his volume so that a certain someone would hear him, he laughed as he saw Lucas tense up. He turned around slowly to make sure he didn't alarm anyone and glared at Felix, when he heard Bevin reply he realised that Felix hadn't told anyone – he was just trying to taunt him.

"Hey Brooke," he whispered. Trying to make sure that the teacher didn't realise that he was paying little attention. She looked up and caught his eye, wondering what had made him up the notes to a conversation. "Come to mine tonight?" Lucas chuckled, Felix hadn't realised how much progress he had been making.

"Why don't you come to mine instead? Peyton is out so we'll be alone?" Brooke suggested, although she hadn't said in a particular flirtatious way Lucas knew that the tanned boy at the back had heard it. He knew that Felix would be kicking himself for setting such an easy bet he looked up and smirked at him when Brooke had continued with her notes.

* * *

"That actually looks disgusting Peyton!" Lucas looked up to hear Mouth taunt her as he pointed at the sandwich she had brought from her. In fairness to him the sandwich did look slightly inedible.

"Hey, I made that sandwich at home this morning! It's beautiful!" Peyton protested as she argued with Mouth, she looked up and caught Lucas's eye briefly before looking away, her smile disappearing as well.

"It may not look special but I know for a fact that a Peyton Sawyer sandwich is one beautiful sandwich," Brooke smiled. Coming to her friends need in the argument against the boy.

"You're really still eating those sandwiches Peyton?" a familiar voice chuckled as he approached the table. "Hey Luke, I think I'm still sweating from practice today." Jake Jagelski laughed as he took a seat at the groups usual table, Lucas reached over and high fived one of his closest friends. "Mouth," Jake grinned as he slapped his friend on the back, Mouth being the only person in between Jake and Peyton.

"Luke," Brooke whispered in his ear and he turned to look at her. He realised something was wrong from the way she couldn't focus her eye on one thing and had gone slightly pale. "I need to go," she sighed as her eyes finally landed on someone. Lucas turned to realise that her eyes were locked on Peyton's.

"Stay," he murmured. He gently pulled her down when she tried to stand up and the warmth of his hands holding her body tempted her, she shook her head slowly at him when she tore her eyes away from Peyton's.

"I've got to go with Peyton," she whispered. She went to stand up again and then realised that Peyton was not in her seat anymore, Brooke began to panic as her eyes searched the hall for her.

"Have fun with your basketball playing boyfriend," Peyton growled behind her before she stormed out of the hall. Leaving Brooke alone. Brooke had tried to settle into the conversation but she couldn't get rid of the sickening feeling in her stomach, Peyton had left her here in the food hall alone.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, noticing that Brooke was now looking slightly ill. He ran his hand up her arm and realised that she her temperature was rocketing. "Let's go see the school nurse," he sighed as he began to stand.

"No, I just need Peyton," Brooke mumbled and Lucas could tell that she was not in a good shape right now. In fact he feared that tears may be on the way and Lucas Scott did not do tears, he was tempted to send her off with Haley before he realised that wouldn't look good on him. Or maybe it was the fact that he wanted to see her smile himself so that he knew she was definitely okay, he'd like to believe that he was only doing it for the sex.

"Come on," he sighed as he rose from his seat. He entwined his fingers with hers and led her through the crowds of people. As people saw Lucas Scott coming they automatically cleared the pathway which made it easy for him to take her into an empty classroom. He sat down on the edge of a table and watched as she sat opposite him, her head in her hands as she refused to look at him.

"Lucas," Brooke began to speak but stopped after her voice cracked. "Luke," she tried to begin again but realised it was no use as the tears began to flow. He stood and looked at her for a while, wondering what he was supposed to do. The only time he was ever alone with girls was either a hook up or Haley, he decided to go with what felt natural and went and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her as he pulled her against his chest.

"It's okay," he whispered. He felt her hand move up round his neck and felt it cling on to the collar of his shirt, her head now resting comfortably under his arm. "Don't worry about anything Brooke, I'm here." He sighed and felt like he had no idea how to get through to her when he felt her slowly squeeze one of his hands with her own. He smiled down at her hand on top of his and shook his head, he really needed to get himself out of this situation and fast.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?" Luke sighed as he pulled up outside Brooke's house; she had wanted to go home to talk to Peyton and knew the sooner she did it the better.

"I'm only going to talk to Peyton, she's my Peyton. Stop worrying," she smiled as she tried to remove the frown of his face. Although she was panicking, Peyton had never used such a harsh tone with her before. She knew Peyton wasn't happy with her and Lucas but she was ready to leave when Jake had come, she was just going to explain that to Peyton.

"I'm allowed to worry about you," Lucas smiled as he kissed the top of her forehead before she opened the door. "I'll still be seeing you tonight though right?" He asked before she slammed it shut.

"Of course, I'll be over at about 7 hopefully." She shut the door and watched him slowly move the car up the street; she smiled at how hesitant he had been to leave her and moved towards her house.

"Peyton?" Brooke called as she slowly twisted the handle, a parked comet and loud screamo music had pretty much given away the fact that she was in. "Peyton?" Brooke called again as she headed up the carpeted stairs.

"Peyton," Brooke called out again as made it to the top. She stood for a second at the top of the steps before deciding to tackle the issue immediately. She headed straight down towards Peyton's room, she stood outside briefly, debating whether to go in or just sneak back into her room while she had the chance.

"What?" Brooke was shook from her thoughts when she saw that the door in front of her had been yanked open to reveal a very pissed Peyton. Brooke looked around confused, wondering what had given away her presence to the blonde. "Please, like I'd be able to avoid the fact you were out here when you're thinking so damn loudly." Peyton muttered before taking a few steps back into her room.

"Peyt," Brooke began as she followed her into the room that was so familiar. The room that Peyton had lived in ever since they were 13.

"Don't Brooke; just don't go there right now." The blonde muttered as she walked over to her desk and took a seat. "I don't want to hear all of your lame ass excuses about Lucas being a decent guy, or how the two of you are just friends or whatever. I don't see why you need that jerk and I don't see why you need any of his friends."

"Peyton, I thought you had fun the other night with Mouth? I thought you were okay with all of this now?" Brooke asked, her voice crumbled in a way that only Peyton had ever heard it do so. To everyone else the beautiful Brooke Davis was strong and confident, she would never break down.

"Okay with it? Are you actually listening to yourself right now Brooke Penelope Davis? It is meant to be you and me. You hear that! You. And. Me. That means no Lucas Scott, no Haley James, no Marvin McFadden and most importantly no Jake Jagelski." Brooke stood there and took it as Peyton lashed out at her with the cruel words, tears pouring out of Brooke's eyes. Taking her mascara and black eyeliner with it.

"Peyton, I..." Brooke began to sob as she tried to reach out for her friend, to pull her in close and feel the comfort that only the curly haired blonde could bring to her.

"No Brooke, don't say anything. Just go and meet your perfect boyfriend and his perfect friends, go drive to their houses in their perfect cars and meet their perfect fucking families. Cause after all, their families must be better than ours right? I mean, who wants a family that doesn't stand by them, an unloyal family." Peyton screamed, tears dripping off her on face while she leant against her wardrobe door.

"Peyton, I'm sorry okay. I didn't plan for this to happen, I didn't ask for Lucas to start talking to me. I didn't ask for him Peyton, I didn't ask for him to want me and I sure as hell didn't want to like him. It is not my fault that things got messy between you and Jake and just because it did it shouldn't mean that I'm not allowed to form a relationship with a guy that has so far been nothing short of amazing towards me." Brooke ranted; both girls stared shocked at each other. Brooke had never shouted at Peyton before, never had Brooke fought back to the comments that had been made.

"You didn't ask for it! Brooke you're the head fucking cheerleader, if that isn't asking for it then I don't know what is!" Peyton barked back, scrunching her small hands into a fist as the tears flowed harder.

"I am cheerleader because I like to dance and you know it, all these years Peyton. All these years since the accident you've used me as your way out; you've expected me to be strong for you when you're not strong enough to be there for yourself. I have never asked anything of you Peyton, but in that time the way I let it all out was by dancing and I thought you understand that, dancing is my release." Brooke sighed as she waved her hands around desperately, trying to understand where her best friend was coming from.

"I guess I don't understand you at all then." Peyton stated as she turned her back away from her and began to fiddle with some of the old vinyl cases that her dad had given her.

"No, I guess you don't." Brooke muttered as she turned around and stormed out of the room, throwing a quick selection of clothes into her cheerleading bag. When she had finished her temporary packing she threw herself out of her room and quickly down the stairs taking to at the time. She swung the front door open and as she turned to shut it she caught Peyton's eyes from the top of the stairs, her eyes bearing into Brooke's – the connection almost too strong for either of them to bear.

"I'm not coming home tonight." Brooke stated before tearing her eyes away and marching down the path. She fled her home to find the one person she was sure would want her, the one person who would welcome her into his room for the night. Lucas Scott.


	11. Love And Basketball

_So Two updates in one night! I am good! :D But i hope you love the full Brucas chapter this time round and i'm actually rather happy with this chapter and hope that you are too! :D_

* * *

"Lucas, quit being a dick and open your door!" Lucas heard Nathan growl through the thin wall between their bedroom. Lucas looked around surprised and realised that someone had been knocking at the door that connected his room to the outside world; he'd been sat on his bed with the headphones in listening to some band that just sounded like they were screaming and banging the drums. As he got up of his bed he placed the novel that he'd been reading on his bedside table as he headed towards the door.

He gently tugged on the handle and already began to turn back towards the bed without even bothering to look at the person on the other side of it, he was sure it would be Tim and some of the guys begging him to come crash a party with them like they did every Friday night. He was definitely not expecting to find a very wet Brooke Davis stood there shivering.

"Brooke, are you okay?" he asked, trying to understand why he himself was so concerned about the fact she was pretty much turning blue. _Well you can't screw her if she's got pneumonia can you Scott. _He thought as he quickly pulled her into the room and away from the cold night. She tried to open her mouth to speak to him but no words would come out, the only sound that did was her teeth chattering together.

"Can I... Can I, can I stay tonight Luke?" She stuttered, partly from the nerves of asking and partly from the cold.

"But what about Peyton? Are you guys okay? Brooke what went on?" Lucas began the questions that the Spanish Inquisition would be proud of as he sat her down on his bed and knelt down before her. A big shiver ran through her body as she thought of what had happened, about how the friendship that meant everything to her may be nothing at that moment. "Right, forget that. I'm going to go run you a bath to warm you up; I'll make you some cocoa while you're in there and then you can wear some of my clothes. Got it?" Lucas smiled at her as he walked into the bathroom that he shared with his little brother.

"Dude, I'm going to be using the bathroom for the next however long. Whatever you do, don't come in!" Lucas warned as he turned the tap on, trying to get the perfect temperature so that he wouldn't scold Brooke.

"Banging in the bathroom, how original." Nathan retorted and Luke could hear Haley chuckle at her boyfriends comment, causing Luke to roll his eyes. It wasn't unusual for Nathan to make the odd comment about the way he was with girls but he didn't appreciate them being made in front of his best friend Haley.

"It's not for me dumbass," he sighed as he walked into the other room. He found Haley spread out on the bed revising for some test or other and he found Nathan sprawled on the floor playing on the playstation.

"Who's it for then? Tell me she's hot and I won't ask any more questions!" Nathan grinned as he paused the game to look up at Luke. Haley shot them both a look; she'd been hoping that Lucas was going to get serious with Brooke who she happened to like very much. Nathan however was grinning at his brother, glad that he was tearing down Haley's dream slowly and not continue to build her hopes up about the little fantasy world she had going on. The world where he would take her out for dinner and they would then go and meet the golden couple, Brooke and Lucas.

"Yeah I guess you could say she's pretty hot," Lucas chuckled. He knew the conversation would turn messy if he was to bring up the fact that the bath was for Brooke Davis. The same Brooke Davis that he had to sleep with if he wanted to be captain of the tree hill ravens. The captain spot that meant he would finally be free of all his father's pushing.

"Boys!" Haley protested from the bed as she flicked over the page and tried to absorb in the information all over again. This was the Haley James, the Haley James that was going to kick his ass when she found out about the bet, Haley being Nathan's girlfriend just confirmed the fact that situation was more than guaranteed to end in the worst way possible. "I'm not happy with you Luke," she growled as he continued to bury herself in her notes. Luke shot her an apologetic look before glancing over at his brother and giving him a nod.

"Yeah, so just don't go in the bathroom!" Lucas mumbled as he let through the same door and slowly turned the tap off when he noticed that the water was nearly flowing over the top. He shook his head to rid himself of the comments that his brother and best friend had made before heading into his room.

* * *

"You feel better now beautiful?" Lucas smiled from his spot on the bed as he heard the door slowly shut behind him. Brooke entered his bedroom wearing some grey jogging pants that he had outgrown last year and one of his white tops. He had to admit she looked hot as hell in his clothes, he smirked when he saw that she had seemed to be more like the Brooke he knew than the one who had turned up crying.

"Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good right now. I may feel even better if you stopped staring at me like you're about to pounce, god Lucas." Brooke laughed as she went over and stood in front of him on the bed, not feeling comfortable enough to just throw herself down next to him.

"Well that can't be helped," Luke flashed a smile and rolled over so that she had room to sit next to him. He then reached out slow and grabbed her hand, pulling her down to sit beside him. He moved his hand round her back so that she was leaning in towards him; he slowly leaned in towards her, their lips barely apart. "So are we going to talk about it?" Lucas whispered as he saw Brooke look at him with confusion, her brown eyes staring into his blue ones.

"I don't want to Luke," she whispered as she ran a finger down across his face, sliding it across his cheek before she began to run them along the outline of his lips. She moved forward slowly and pressed her lips against his in a gentle manner. Lucas smiled into her kiss as he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"You're far too good at this pretty girl," Lucas laughed as he slowly pulled his lips away from hers. His laughing continued further as she pouted at him, trying to pull him back towards him. She shuffled herself forward on the bed, so that she was now looking up at him from her place in his lap. "What are you doing to me gorgeous?" Lucas laughed as he placed a kiss on the top of her forehead.

"Nothing you won't like, I promise." Brooke laughed back, her voice coming out in a raspy whisper that drove him crazy. He lent back on the bed, pulling her weight down on top of him as their mouths connected again. This time with a passion that neither of them had ever felt before, the want and need for each other was getting to much for both of them.

"I think," Lucas muttered as he rolled them over so he was pressing her down into the bed. "I think that we should probably put a film on and behave ourselves." He groaned as he pushed himself off her and off the bed, walking over towards his TV. He grabbed the remote off his desk on the way there, casually pressing the red button to watch the TV come to life.

"Luke," he heard Brooke grumble from the bed behind him and he let out a small chuckle. He turned to look at her and felt his mouth automatically smile at the sight of her looking so comfortable on his bed. He winked at her before turning away from her and rummaging through his mass DVD collection, trying to understand his reasoning for pulling away from her.

"So, we could either watch 'He Got Game', 'Blue Chips' or 'Coach Carter' which is personally one of my favourite. Oh, this one was Haley's favourite; it's the only film we could ever agree on watching when she used to come over!" Lucas smiled as he pulled out one of the DVD's and flipped it over to read the back of it, smiling as he reminisced of the good parts of his childhood.

"What it is broody?" Brooke smiled as she leant against his arm; Lucas grinned when he felt her brush against him and rest her head against his bicep. She stretched out her small hand and snatched the case out of his hands; she took the disc and handed it to him before running and jumping back on the bed. Lucas chuckled at her before inserting it into the player and heading back towards the bed and his pretty girl.

"So what's this film about?" Brooke smiled as he jumped on the bed beside her, his arm instantly following over her shoulders. She smiled to herself as she snuggled up under his arm, his head resting against hers. He looked down at her with a look she had never seen cross his features, a look that was more intense than she'd ever thought she would see.

"It's about a guy and a girl who both love basketball, but by the end of the movie they may have found that they love something or someone else a little bit more than that." Lucas laughed as he saw her gazing up at him; he slowly lent down and kissed her softly on the lips before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Wow, let's watch it then." She grinned as she leant further into him, her hands clutching at his t-shirt whilst his hands wrapped tighter around her.

* * *

"No, I'm going to be in the NBA and you're going to be my cheerleader!" The little boy in the film protested as he began to play against the small girl that had just moved in next door. Brooke found herself giggling and Lucas looked down at her confused as to watch she found so funny.

"What's got you laughing like that then girl?" Lucas grinned along with her as his fingers stroked her side, pushing his fingers up underneath her teacher so they were running across her bare skin. His grin spread further as he felt the way she shuddered at his touch.

"I was just thinking, you're the basketball player and I'm your cheerleader." Brooke shrugged as she looked up at him leaning up and kissing him. Unlike the gentle kiss he had placed on her lips hers was fiery and passionate as she moved her lips against his, pushing him down on the bed as she rolled on top of him. Her legs slowly straddling him as she began to push herself against him harder, causing him to let out a small moan.

"I want you Lucas," she smiled into his mouth as their tongues explored each other. She felt him moan into her mouth once more before taking control and moving them so that he was on top, forcing her top off with his expert hands. Once he had thrown it to the floor he looked down and admired her body, every bit of it was perfection and the more of it that the saw the more he wanted.

"Top off Broody," Brooke gasped in between kisses as she tried to pull his top over his head but ended up getting frustrated when she couldn't remove it completely. He laughed as she began to tug once again before he yanked it off himself, moving his kisses from her lips down to her neck. Quickly finding a spot that sped up her breathing quickly and made her moan out his name.

"Anything for you Cheery," he grinned as he pushed his body harder into hers, moaning at the way that they fit together perfectly. He grinned as he felt her tug at his belt, groaning in irritation as she once again had problems removing his clothing. "Is there a problem sexy?" He grinned as he looked down at the frown that had spread across her face, leaning in and gently kissing her before pulling up once again and gazing down at her.

"I need you Lucas," she smiled as she managed to pull his belt free and began to work on undoing his buttons and his zip. He moaned as he felt her hand rub against him in ways that he had never felt before, he eyes bore into hers, begging her to continue as she began to smirk up at him. Then it began to hit him, this was bad. What he was planning to do to her was bad; did he want to do it? Yes. But he knew that once he did there would be no going back, he would be the captain of the ravens, but he would also be responsible for breaking the girl below him.

"Stop Brooke, I... I should tell you something," he groaned as felt her hand slip out of his trousers and pull him down next to her on the bed. She saw the anticipation and excitement flee his eyes and instead she saw that his eyes were looking pleading, begging her for something.

"What's wrong Luke? What do you need to tell me?"

* * *

_Sorry for the cliffhanger guys! I didn't want to end it there but it was getting a little long! I should update soon if you give me lots of reviews! HAHA! :)_


	12. Precious Time

_I thought i'd update quickly for you guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's personally one of my favorites! _

* * *

"Brooke, Brooke!" She could hear a frantic voice calling her name as she stepped out of the red mustang. She turned to see the person shouting out her name and found Haley James practically jumping on the spot for her attention; next to her was her boyfriend who was busy helping Whitey load the bags onto the bus.

"Brooke Davis!" Haley yelled happily when she saw that Brooke had seen her, she ran over to where she stood and threw her arms around the brunettes neck. Brooke smiled and wrapped her arms around Haley's back, squealing in a way that only girls do when they greet each other.

"Lucas, go help your brother please!" Haley smiled at him as he grabbed both his and Brooke's bags out of his boot. He looked over to where Nathan was stood shaking his head, he sighed before beginning to make his way over to him. As walked around the car to where the girls stood he smiled at the two of them.

"Just don't go stealing my bus partner," he chuckled at Haley before winking at Brooke, he then began to walk off.

"You two are just SO cute!" Haley whispered excitedly as noticed the way Brooke's eyes never left his back as he had walked away. "I mean seriously, you guys are going to be the golden couple of tree hill, and then you can get married! Oh imagine the babies! How many babies do you want Brooke?" Haley squealed again.

"What Hales?" Brooke questioned, breaking herself from her daze and only managing to pick up the word 'babies' from the whole of the other girls rant.

"It doesn't matter; did you two have a fun night? Fun time in the bathroom?" Haley nudged her new found friend, causing Brooke's cheeks to turn a subtle red. Blushing wasn't something that the brunette was used to, she looked away embarrassed and her eyes fell on a blue comet that had just squealed to a stop next to the mustang she'd previously exited. Brooke couldn't help but stare as her best friend pulled herself out of the driver's seat, slamming the door shut and spinning around to grab her bag.

"I didn't think she'd come," Brooke whispered to herself as she continued to stare at Peyton, her normally bouncy blonde hair was flat. The glimmer in her eyes had disappeared, making them look tired. As she turned around her eyes caught Brooke's, neither one of them wanting to look away as their eyes spoke the words that they couldn't. Brooke offered a weak smile, her heart breaking looking across the car park at the only person who really knew her. That one person who just seemed so far away at the moment.

"Are you okay cheery?" Brooke felt warm breath tickling her neck, the comfortable feeling of his body pressed against the back of hers. If it wasn't the way he instantly managed to relax that gave him away then it would be the look in the blonde's eyes that did. The argument last night quickly replaying, causing her to turn her back on her friend, her arms to wrap around the neck of the boy behind her.

"No," she whispered against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled her closer as a reflex on hearing the pain in her voice, she looked up at him and smiled, her hands moving up the back of his neck and playing with the bottom of his hair. "But I know it will be." She smiled once more before detaching herself from him and pulling him towards the bus.

"Look Brooke, on a very serious note here I have something to tell you." Lucas chuckled as he stepped up onto the bus and began following her until she found a seat that she was happy with. "I pick the music for this little trip; I don't think I'll survive if you make me listen to something like Britney!" Lucas laughed as she turned around and quickly hit him on the shoulder, then turning to walk back down the bus. "Oh, I also call shot gun on the window seat."

"That's fine, but you have to be prepared to be my on demand pillow service." She smiled sweetly as she stopped and pushed him into one of the seats, sitting down next to him gently.

"Oh I see how this works; you get to use me for whatever needs you may have and abuse me by roughly shoving me about yet I have to be on my nicest behaviour at all time?" Lucas questioned as he saw Haley and Nathan walking up towards them.

"You know, maybe you're not as stupid as you look. You catch on pretty quick I'd say," Brooke smiled before lifting her legs and placing them over the top of his, her head resting against his arm. He smiled before lifting his arm up and wrapping his arm around her, kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Oh, look at the in love little couple," Haley laughed as she took the seat in front of them. Nathan threw her small handbag onto the rack above them before sitting down next to her, scowling at Lucas who chose to just ignore him. Instead looking to see who else was jumping onto the bus, he saw a few cheerleaders sit down in the front row seats. A couple of the guys charged up the bus, greeting them as they walked past and sat on the back seat, Tim winking at him as he jumped onto the bus.

"Look at my man score!" Tim grinned as he settled into the seat behind Brooke and Lucas, curling his hand into a fist and rubbing it across the top of Lucas's head, making the boy groan. "All I'm saying is that you better save some of that Scott magic for the game tonight!"

"Does he really have to sit behind us?" Brooke whispered as she leaned up towards Lucas, gently kissing his neck, watching as his mouth crept into a smile. As instantly as he began to smile it disappeared, Brooke looked around confused, wondering who had managed to make the smile she created disappear. She saw a tanned boy heading up the bus towards them, his spiked black hair trailing against the top of the bus. The boy and Lucas were having a fierce staring competition that neither were willing to back down from.

"Brooke," Lucas smiled as he looked down at her, quickly pulling her closer to him and kissing her gently. It took her a second to get over the shock of his mouth moving against hers before she couldn't help herself kiss him back. His tongue tracing over her bottom lip as her hands moved up to his neck once again, pulling him down to her. She softly moaned as she felt him kiss her harder, his hands wreaking havoc on her body as they drew circles on her back.

"That was good," Brooke sighed as she pulled back, resting her forehead against his as she couldn't help but gaze into his blue eyes. "But maybe we should save that until the hotel room tonight broody?" She smiled as she slid back down to her spot and snuggled back under his arm, causing Lucas to laugh. The tanned boy he'd been staring at had moved past them and sat down Brooke noticed.

"I think that was better than good anyways," Lucas chuckled as he pulled his IPod out of his bag, untangling his headphones.

"Well, I guess I've had better," Brooke laughed as Lucas nudged her hard, nearly resulting in her falling in the middle of the bus. He caught her waist at the last minute and couldn't hold his laughter in at the look of shock that was plastered across her face.

"I guess it would be hard to beat last night," Lucas grinned as he put the headphone into her ear as gently as he could, still causing her to moan in pain. "Sorry," he laughed as he put his own headphone in and began to scroll down through his music, trying to think of a song that she'd enjoy. When he found one that he was happy with his clicked the middle button and slid the IPod back into his pocket. "This one reminds me of you," he chuckled.

"If this is something cheesy then Lucas I will murder you in your sleep," Brooke laughed as the opening bars began to play.

"_I did my best to notice, when the call came down the line. Up to the platform of surrender, I was bought but I was kind. Sometime I get nervous when I see an open door." _

"Luke, I'm not going to lie but that doesn't sound anything like me!" She looked up at him confused as he put his index finger up to her lips to quieten her, replacing his finger with a brief kiss he smiled when the chorus began.

"_Are we human, or are we dancers?" _The IPod blared out into both of their ears and Brooke smiled up at him, kissing him quickly before pulling out his headphone before removing her own. He looked at her confused and just smiled innocently up at him, not preparing him as she leant up and began to move her mouth against his once again. She felt him smile into this kiss, his hands once again going to her waist, trying to pull her as close as he could. He slowly tried to move her onto his knee but felt her resist, he groaned into her mouth, trying to persuade her but she held her ground.

"I just want you to know that I think you're amazing Luke," Brooke smiled as she pulled back. She was sat in her seat on her knees, his hands still holding onto her waist as she whispered to him. Her hands brushing his hair back as she looked around and realised everyone else was too busy trying to sleep or engaged in conversation to realise what they were saying. "Last night..."

"Last night was nothing, don't worry about it." Lucas smiled as couldn't help but love the ways her eyes lit up when she looked at him.

"No Luke, last night meant everything." Brooke smiled as she rested her head back against him, thinking about the events of the previous night and how perfect the boy sat beside her really was.

"_Stop Brooke, I... I should tell you something," he groaned as felt her hand slip out of his trousers and pull him down next to her on the bed. She saw the anticipation and excitement flee his eyes and instead she saw that his eyes were looking pleading, begging her for something._

"_What's wrong Luke? What do you need to tell me?" She had asked worriedly as she saw the way he his attitude had changed, his guard had dropped down._

"_I don't want you to think less of me Brooke, I... I..." Lucas began to stutter as he ran his hand down her arm before jumping off the bed and beginning to pace the room._

"_Luke, you're really beginning to scare me." Brooke tried to laugh at the way he tensed but found it came out shakier then she had originally planned. "Just come back to bed please," she sighed as she sat herself up so she could look him in the eye._

"_It's just, you deserve better than this Brooke. You deserve better than me and what I can give to you, you really don't deserve me at all, you don't deserve the problems that I bring." Lucas sighed, building up the courage to tell her the truth about the bet._

"_Luke," Brooke whispered. "What I deserve doesn't matter, what matters is what I want Lucas Scott. And I happen to want you very much okay," Brooke had climbed off the bed and was stood in front of him, making it impossible for him to continue to pace._

"_I just..." He whispered as she continued to look up at him, her smile reaching her eyes as she gazed into his. Her fingers running up and down his arm while the other hand rested comfortable against his chest, he'd never seen anyone look at him they way that she did. "I just think that it should be more special than this Brooke, I mean I don't think we should do that tonight."_

"_That's okay then, if you had just said that instead of scaring me broody! I thought something may really be wrong!" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her. He rested his head gently against hers, praying she'd never figure out how wrong she was._

"_Sorry," he smiled sheepishly down on her, the type of smile that had never crept across his face before. "I just want us to be special," he whispered as he began to kiss her neck again, making her melt into him._

"_It will be special; I know it will be special okay. And that's because you're special Mister Scott, you're very special." She and kissed his cheek gently, "And it will be special tomorrow night when I swap all the rooms round so that we're bunking together, what do you think to that?" Brooke laughed as Lucas picked her up and carried her back towards the bed, when her knees hit the mattress he pushed her down so that he was resting on top of her._

"_So tomorrow night?" Lucas grinned as he continued to drive her crazy, moving his mouth from her collar bone back to her neck once more. She moaned as an answer to his question, causing him to grin even more. "Doesn't mean we can't have fun 'til then right?" He laughed as she meekly nodded and pulled him back down so their lips were together again, like it should be._

_

* * *

_

_So I hoped you liked it and please just let me know what you thought, this is probably the last chapter of happiness you'll have for a while i suppose, unless i drag the next one out a bit? What do you guys want? One more chapter of BL or is it time for some drama? Let me know what you guys think and want!_


	13. Darkness Descends

_So i know it's been forever since i updated this story but i had exams and then i've just been away on holiday and through all of that i've had no inspiration whatsoever. I know it's a lame excuse however so after rewriting this chapter many times i decided to update this version! I'm not overly proud of it but i think it is okay and has got me back into writing this story, so thank you to Diane who has never let me forget about this story. Let me know what you think and if you think i should send it down a different road._

_Thanks to all those still reading, i'll try and update before Friday if you all like this chapter! :D_

* * *

"Go Ravens," Brooke yelled as she ran onto the court, Tree Hill had just beaten their opposition, the Pickerington Pirates by fifteen. Their first away game of the season and they couldn't have been on better form. She found herself straight in the arms of Lucas Scott, the scorer of forty of those points. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and spun her around, her legs clinging to his hips.

"I'm proud of you Scott," she smirked as she flicked her gaze from his eyes to his lips. Laughing as he lent in for a kiss and she put her hand in front of his mouth, grinning as he frowned at her.

"So you're all words and no action huh?" He chuckled as he put her down, keeping her body pulled close against his. She laughed at his comment before lightly pecking his lips and skipping over to where Haley and Nathan were having their own celebration.

Lucas laughed at her and began to follow before he crossed paths with a curly haired cheerleader, he offered her a tight smile but she just glared at him and walked under the bleachers and towards the changing rooms.

He looked after her, knowing it was his fault that she was upset. By going after Brooke he'd interfered in their friendship, a friendship he knew Brooke was going to need when she found out about the secret he'd been carrying around.

"Feeling guilty?" A snide comment interrupted his thoughts; he turned to the side and found Felix smirking at him. His arms crossed in front of his chest as he looked from Lucas to Brooke and back again.

"It's only a bet Felix," Lucas sighed. He didn't want Felix knowing how he felt; he was having a hard enough time dealing with the guilt alone without Felix adding to it.

"She doesn't know that though does she?" He laughed as they both watched Brooke squirt Nathan's water bottle over him and burst into a fit of giggles with Haley. "I mean, I doubt she'll even let you near her pants anyway. Your games weak Scott, I thought you'd have done better." He grinned as he began to walk away, happy that he'd come out on top.

"Wait," Lucas laughed as he walked towards him. He grabbed the game ball of the floor and threw it from the centre of the court, grinning from ear to ear as it dropped through the hoop and hit the floor. "You and I both know that hoops aren't the only thing I'll be scoring tonight."

The blonde walked away, the argument seeming to have relieved some of the guilt although only for a little while. He knew it would all become too much for him to handle in a few minutes, or the next time he saw Brooke.

The rest of the team had began walking down into the tunnel, noticing that both Brooke and his brother had disappeared he began to follow the rest of the team. Many of his fellow students congratulating him or smacking him on the back as he passed through them.

"So how about we have that kiss you wanted so badly?" He heard a voice call out to him as he reached the empty hallway; his face instantly lit up as he recognised her and turned to look at her.

"I'd say that kiss is long overdue," he smirked as she practically bounced into his arms. His hands slipping underneath her cheerleading top and rubbing circles into her skin, she brought her mouth dangerously close to his before biting her lip.

"Well, I have a way to make up for that." She smirked as she crashed her lips up into his, her hands tangling in his hair.

"God Brooke," he moaned as he pushed her back against the wall near the lockers. Their mouths still attached as her legs wrapped around him, pulling him as close to her as she could.

She moved one hand from his hair and ran it down his body, slipping it under his shirt and running it over his abs. She could feel him pressing hard against her and knew that if a few layers of clothing were removed he'd be deep inside her.

She let out a soft moan as he moved his lips off hers and down onto her neck, she ran her fingers through his hair and tangled it in his blonde locks. Feeling herself getting lost completely in Lucas Scott.

"Easy on the PDA," a voice sniggered as the two reluctantly broke apart. Luke's body still pinning hers up against the locker.

"Go away Taggaro," the blonde muttered as he gave Brooke a soft kiss on the lips and took a step back. Allowing her to put her feet on the floor and run her hand through her hair, straightening out her uniform after she'd done so.

"So how did you two meet?" He feigned interest, grinning when he saw Lucas roll his eyes and look down at Brooke who was looking up at him confused.

"Why so keen to know?" Lucas sighed, ready to pound Felix to death if he even thought about telling Brooke anything.

"No reason, I just bet it would be a good story." He drawled out the word bet and winked at Brooke who wrinkled her face in disgust, allowing Lucas to pull him into her.

"I'm going to go grab my bag and stuff, come meet me in two?" Brooke whispered quietly into Lucas's ear as she leant towards him, he nodded and kissed her on the side of the head before she slid out of his reach and disappeared behind a nearby door.

"Nice going Scott," Felix smirked. "I guess you were right, maybe you will be captain soon. But then again, I'd rather lose the captain spot to you then have my heart broken like Brooke. Now I really would be disappointed if I was her, I mean she really did get the raw end of the deal."

"You say nothing Felix; this is between me and you. Don't you even dare think about telling anyone," he threatened. The tone in his voice matching his words, Felix knew not to mess with him.

"Fine, I won't say a word. But the thing is Lucas, it will come out and you know it will." He sauntered down the corridor, a telling smirk playing on his face as he disappeared from sight.

"What's he said that's got my Broody brooding?" Brooke's chirpy voice interrupted the silence of the corridor; Lucas instantly lifted his head from against the wall and smiled at the sight of her.

"Nothing you need to worry about pretty girl, you all done now?" He smiled as she tangled their fingers together; he looked down at their entwined hands and grinned as he squeezed hers.

"Yup, I'm all yours now Mr Scott." She beamed at him and noticed a thoughtful look take over his face. "What are you brooding about now?" She whined, pretending to be annoyed as she hit him with their hands.

"Just sounds good, you being all mine." He told her honestly as he began to pull her down the corridor, stopping ever couple of steps just to give her a soft kiss.

"Well it's true, I can even prove to you that I'm not all talk when you get me inside that hotel room." Brooke winked at him and he bit his lip and closed his eyes, imagining what would soon be a reality.

"You're amazing Brooke Davis," he grinned at her as he pushed her up against another wall, pushing his lips into hers passionately. Groaning when she didn't respond he began to nibble on her bottom lip.

"Let's get to our room boyfriend," Brooke smirked as she pushed him off her and skipped further down the corridor.

"I see why Haley calls you Tigger," Lucas laughed as he caught up with her and draped his arms over her shoulders.

"I do apologise," she laughed as she looked up at him and kissed him softly before continuing to walk. "I just don't think I could handle another heavy make out followed by a walk to the hotel room. I want our next kiss to end in all of our clothes coming off," she grinned.

"Well in that case, let's get a move on." He set off running down the corridor, looking back over his shoulder to see her running behind him. "Last one there smells," he grinned childishly as he pushed open the double doors.

"That's not fair you got a head start!" He heard Brooke protesting behind him but she just laughed as a response.

* * *

"What the hell?" He opened the door to find a blonde cheerleader waiting for him tapping her foot, she was clearly impatient.

"We need to talk." She stated as she pushed past him and entered his hotel room, sitting on the bed as he followed behind her, confusion clear on his face.

"So goldilocks, what could we possible have to talk about?" He asked purely out of curiosity, he had no idea what the girl could want with him when he barely even knew her.

"My best friend," She whispered. Her tone much quieter and softer as she spoke about Brooke, not even knowing if the brunette still considered them to be friends or if she'd already been replaced by Haley James or at worst Lucas Scott.

"Your best friend?" He questioned, still unsure as to what direction the conversation was going to take.

"Brooke Davis," Peyton whispered once more, looking up to make sure he'd heard her.

"What about Brooke Davis?" Felix smirked; it appeared that the cat was now out of the bag.

"Why is she going to be heartbroken? What's going to come out? What the fuck is this deal that you two have going on that involves my best friend?" She demanded, her temper was clearly rising and he could tell that wasn't something he wanted to be on the receiving end off.

"Well, Lucas Scott wants to be the Ravens captain you see." Felix began, making sure that no details were going to be missed.

"What the fuck does that have to do with Brooke?" Peyton interrupted, only interested in what concerned the brunette.

"Lucas would do anything to be the captain, when we were made co-captains he hated it. So we made a bet, the bet being that if he had sex with Brooke Davis I'd let him have the captain spot." Felix chuckled but immediately fell silent when a glare was shot his way.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Peyton stammered.

"Me? I didn't know what Scott was planning to do; I just heard that Davis was a virgin and that she wasn't at all the girl she was rumoured to be. I didn't think she'd go ahead and bang him!" Felix protested, desperate to divert all of the blonde's anger onto his teammate.

"This pretend relationship is all on Scott, I have nothing to do with it. In fact I've told him how bad I think it is and he still hasn't done anything to stop it!" Felix continued and saw the blonde calm down, although her face was still pale.

"Is he captain?" Peyton hated herself for asking the question, she should have known from Brooke what was going on.

"Not yet, but he will be tomorrow." Felix shrugged, walking around the back of his bed. "May I ask how you found out all of this anyhow?"

"I was in the toilets, the game had finished so I went in there and when I came out I saw Brooke and Lucas all over each other. I didn't want to face her so waited for them to go, I heard everything." Tears spilled from the blonde's eyes as she wiped them away furiously.

"Oh, I'll see you around then." He hinted at her to leave, he had no more damage to cause and couldn't wait to see the downfall of Lucas Scott begin in the morning.

"What? No telling me that I have to keep it a secret? That I can't do anything about it?" Peyton questioned, she thought that Felix would want her to keep tight lipped about the subject.

"Do what you want, Scott deserves everything he has coming to him." Felix smirked as he shut the door behind her. Leaving Peyton in the corridor contemplating what she should do.

* * *

"Breakfast for a champion," Brooke smiled as she stabbed part of her sausage and held it out on her fork for Lucas to take.

"I think the best part of this breakfast is you being here," he grinned at her before biting the end of her fork. He ate it quickly before leaning down and stealing a kiss, smearing ketchup all over her face.

"Luke," she whined at batted him with her fist as she wiped her mouth. He laughed at her as he took a gulp of his orange juice.

They both looked up as they heard the restaurants doors bang open loudly, shocked to see Peyton marching towards them. Her features forming a look that Brooke had never seen before and couldn't understand. There weren't many students around as it was early and most had gone and got drunk to celebrate the Ravens win, but those who were there looked just as shocked as the brunette and blonde.

"You're a sick fuck," Peyton cursed as she grabbed Brooke's arm and pulled her out of her chair, tears had begun to spill down her cheeks once more as she saw Brooke trying to understand her, desperate to know what this outburst was caused by.

"Peyton," Brooke whispered as she pulled the blonde into her. Resting her friend's forehead against her shoulder as she began to shake violently. Mouthing to Lucas that she would catch up with him later she took her friends hand.

Squeezing it tightly she made her way out of the room, never looking back to see the broken boy she'd left behind. Leaving him knowing that she wouldn't catch up with him later, she probably would never speak to him again.

* * *

_So i know it's late and even then it's not as good as it should be! But at least all the waited drama is kicking off now and Lucas is finally going to get what's coming to him! If you have any ideas to offer about the story or what you think should happen as i haven't made anything solid yet apart from it all kicking off in Luke's face! Please review, thanks for the patience. _


End file.
